Bring me to life
by Rouge L'eto
Summary: Nami es encontrada a la deriva por piratas enemigos, sumida en un profundo estado de depresión y carente de sentido hacia sus más recientes perseguidores. Pero... ¿Qué le provocó eso? Lejos de sus nakamas, tendrá la tarea de superar el dolor para reunirse con ellos de nuevo, aunque su situación requiera de ayuda. "Existe una delgada línea entre sentimiento y obsesión, señorita".
1. Prólogo: A la deriva

**Advertencia:** Las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar.

I.

"Prólogo: A la deriva"

Llevaba más de cinco horas realizando aquel sanguinario experimento con uno de los piratas que casualmente se encontraron. Había ordenado no ser molestado a menos que una situación de vida o muerte se presentara -más de muerte que de vida-. Cuando se trataba de examinar los cuerpos de sus víctimas, se olvidaba completamente del mundo a su alrededor; para él no existía otra pasión que no fuera la medicina y la piratería, sus nakamas eran parte fundamental en ello y le hacían compañía cuando lo necesitaba, así que no requería de nada más.

Trafalgar Law era conocido a nivel mundial por ser un pirata despiadado y de sangre fría, digno del puesto de Ouka Shichibukai, por el cual había entregado los corazones de cien piratas al gobierno; él era un hombre que hacía temblar tanto a piratas como a marines con el hecho de sólo pronunciar su nombre, y eso le hacía regocijarse aún más en ego.

Continuaba estudiando el cuerpo de una manera sumamente detallada, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello; cada órgano, cada elemento, cada célula era manipulada con el objetivo de encontrar la respuesta a su más reciente investigación: El proceso de clonación de los órganos internos en el ser humano. Si su investigación brindaba buenos resultados, salvaría la vida de sus subordinados en caso de que llegaran a padecer alguna especie de enfermedad en alguno de sus sistemas, sin la necesidad de realizar ningún tipo de trasplante. Algo inusitado, pero con empeño, realizable.

Con bisturí en mano, se dispuso a realizar un pequeño corte en el brazo del cadáver, para tomar una pequeña muestra de la escasa sangre que aún conservaba. Estando a punto de llegar a su objetivo, fue interrumpido por un estruendoso golpe, proveniente de la puerta de la sala de cirugías, causando que el cirujano soltara el objeto que sostenía con su mano; el causante de tal alboroto no prestó atención al notable ceño fruncido del capitán, así como los rígidos puños que mantenía a sus costados.

—¡Bepo! Te dije que nadie me molestara.

—P-pero capitán... Hay problemas —el oso hablaba agitadamente, provocándole tartamudeos. —Hay u-una mujer a punto de morir y u-unos hombres nos han a-atacado.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar ayudando a tus compañeros —Law relajó el semblante y acompañó a su navegante hasta cubierta para verificar qué era lo que pasaba.

Efectivamente, había un par de sujetos bastante fuertes intentando atacar al submarino y otro de ellos se dirigía hacia una mujer que no hacía ningún tipo de esfuerzo para defenderse. El capitán observó detenidamente a la chica por un momento, era alguien a quien ya había visto, era... ¡Una de los mugiwaras!

¿Qué hacía ahí esa mujer?

Rápidamente desenvainó su nodachi y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba, inmóvil, la navegante de los Sombreros de Paja, dejándole el resto a sus compañeros. Cortó sin ningún problema al regordete hombre que iba en su búsqueda, sin darle ningún tiempo para siquiera girar su vista hacia él. Cuando se deshizo del cuerpo del hombre y cerciorarse de que en el submarino hubieran echo lo mismo, se dedicó a observar a la chica... ¿En realidad ella era parte de la tripulación de Mugiwara no Luffy? Esta mujer, la cual se encontraba sentada con los brazos aferrándose a sus rodillas y la mirada perdida, estaba en un deplorable estado: Presentaba signos evidentes de deshidratación, unas ojeras -seguramente resultado de varias noches de insomnio-, su cuerpo se encontraba literalmente en los huesos, probablemente por la falta de alimentación, las prendas que vestía estaban sucias y su cabello desarreglado; sus labios los hallaba secos y partidos, y finalmente, sus ojos hinchados y carentes de brillo denotaban que había estado llorando durante varios días. Eso sólo le hacía tener más dudas.

¿Dónde se encontraba su capitán?

Si bien, podía ser una trampa por parte de sus enemigos, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. Usar a un nakama como carnada para atraer al enemigo no era propio de mugiwara, ni mucho menos en el estado en el que se encontraba esa mujer. Algo estaba pasando, algo que no era de su incumbencia.

—¡Capitán! —llamó Penguin, acercándose a la pequeña embarcación que sostenía a las dos personas. —Deberíamos llevarla al submarino, en ese estado podría...

—Quiero que se vayan —habló Nami, interrumpiendo al hombre. —¡Quiero que se vayan!

A Las le pareció aún mas extraña la actitud de la navegante, era como si quisiera morir en ese lugar. A él, por su parte, no le importaba si ese era su deseo, pero era demasiado sospechoso que ningún otro miembro de su tripulación se encontrara cerca. Se colocó de cunclillas para observarla una vez más y descifrar algo en su rostro que delatara una trampa.

—Quiero que se vayan... Estas malditas ganas de perdonarte —susurró casi inaudible la chica, algo que sólo el cirujano escuchó. —Quiero que sientas el dolor que yo sentí —Law prestó atención a sus palabras. —Quiero que experimentes la culpa cuando te enteres de mi muerte... ¡Quiero ser yo la que te haga llorar a ti! —terminó con un prominente grito, intentando atacar al moreno.

 _Mierda._

Tomó ambos brazos de la chica ejerciendo poca presión sobre ellos -ya que se encontraba bastante débil- y posteriormente, levantó su ligero cuerpo sobre sus hombros, se dirigió al submarino y la soltó dejándola caer al suelo, notoriamente molesto por su acto. Él era un hombre que detestaba recibir órdenes, por esa razón había llevado a la navegante hasta ahí, decidido a comenzar un largo y pesaroso interrogatorio.

* * *

—¿De verdad crees que fue buena idea hacer eso? —una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos. —Sé que no tiene justificación, pero debiste pensar antes en las consecuencias.

—No lo sé, Zoro —su rostro hacía notar un claro entrecejo arrugado, señal de estar pensando algo. —Nami jamás había intentado hacer algo así y nosotros no éramos capaces de ayudarle.

Luffy se encontraba meditabundo hacía ya varios días con respecto a la situación de su navegante; sabía que no había sido correcto dejarla partir para buscar ayuda, pero ahora no podía hacer nada por buscarla si no tenían la más mínima idea de a dónde había ido. Ninguno de sus nakamas sabía la razón por la que había sucedido eso, pero todos llegaban a la conclusión de que era algo excesivamente delicado para hacer que Nami perdiera la cordura en su totalidad.

Desde ese día se mantenía pensativo, preguntándose si ella se encontraría bien, ya que la última vez que la vio, se mantenía en un estado psicópata e incluso, había intentado matarlo. No podía rememorar ese día sin que una molesta sensación en el estómago se le presentara, era demasiado creer que Nami era una mujer violenta con una apariencia inofensiva, pero tampoco era de subestimar, era bastante fuerte a comparación de una chica normal. Aunque ese último día rebasó su límite y puso fin a la paciencia que su capitán le tenía. Él no quería llegar a ese par de extremos que le obligaron a tomar su decisión, pero las cosas así se habían dado y no tenía manera de regresar el tiempo para evitar lo sucedido.

—Zoro —captó la atención del espadachín. —¿Crees que Nami cumpla su promesa?

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **¡Saludos! Estoy aquí con un nuevo proyecto en mente, esperando que sea de su agrado. Quiero dejar claro que la pareja sera NamixLaw, pero también habrá LuffyxNami... Quien sabe, ella puede decidir querer a cualquiera de los dos. *-***

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Buscando respuestas: Depresión

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen al mangaka Eiichiro Oda, la historia pertenece a su respectiva autora. Acción ejercida sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Las personalidades de los personajes pueden salirse de su tono habitual, quedando un poco Ooc. La pareja principal es LawNa, sin embargo contiene algo de LuNa.

II.

"Buscando respuestas: Depresión"

 _—Luces muy bonita el día de hoy, Nami._

 _—Todos los días me recuerdas lo mismo, idiota —dijo sonrojándose. —A veces creo que sólo lo haces para pasar las noches conmigo —bajó la mirada en señal de decepción al expresar su pensamiento._

 _—¡Pero qué dices! Tú eres muy bonita —con los dedos pulgar e índice tomó su barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. —Además, tú pasas las noches conmigo por tu propia voluntad... ¡No seas tonta!_

 _Sintió como una de las manos del chico se entrelazaba a la de ella en un cálido contacto. Su cuerpo sintió de nuevo la tensión que sólo él provocaba; aquella corriente eléctrica que chocaba contra su espalda se hacía presente ante el más mínimo contacto que el joven le regalaba y su hermosa sonrisa, le llenaba hasta el fondo de sus sentidos. Simplemente no podía vivir sin ese hombre y no sabía que haría sin él. Aunque dudaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos y a diario se lo interrogaba._

 _—¿Crees que yo podría hacerte feliz?_

* * *

Despertó con la respiración agitada y una fina capa de sudor sobre su rostro. Ya eran varios días en los que el mismo sueño la atormentaba y cada vez le era más difícil apartarlo de su mente; no podía concebir lo que había pasado días atrás y todo le parecía una horrible pesadilla de la cual quería despertar cuanto antes.

Observó a su alrededor comenzando por la cama en la que yacía, las blancas sabanas que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo y la ropa que vestía: ¡Esas prendas eran masculinas! Y demasiado feas a su gusto... ¿Es que los hombres no sabían de moda?

Continuó paseando su mirada por la habitación en la que se encontraba. Esa no era la pequeña embarcación en la que se encodeaba unas horas atrás; todo le parecía bastante extraño, jamás había visto ese lugar, tan limpio y ordenado, había un fuerte olor a medicamentos dentro y las ventanas eran diferentes a las de un barco. Echó un vistazo al profundo azul que acechaba al circular ventanal y los peces fuera de ahí, tan libres y llenos de vida. Sólo había algo que no estaba del todo bien: Ningún barco tenía esa vista desde su interior.

Fue entonces que cayó en la particularidad de que ese lugar no era un barco, ni mucho menos estaba cerca de la superficie... ¡Se encontraba en un submarino! Abochornada, intentó escabullirse entre las sábanas para poder salir de ese lugar, sin embargo, algo -o mejor dicho, alguien- retuvo su movimiento de huida.

 _Joder._

No se había percatado de la presencia de aquel individuo, el cual había estado observándola en todo momento, ni de sus grandes brazos que la aprisionaban dejando inmóviles sus brazos, logrando llamar su atención. Se regañó mentalmente, debió haber sido más observadora y percatarse desde el principio que alguien invadía su espacio personal.

—Debes de quedarte en la cama... En tu estado no es conveniente salir a dar paseos.

—¿Paseos? —cuestionó incrédula. —¡¿Quién mierda eres tú?! —intentó zafarse del agarre, pero el individuo era mucho más fuerte que ella. —Sólo quiero largarme de aquí y...

—Lo siento...

Poco a poco suavizó la presión ejercida en los delgados brazos de la navegante, hasta soltarla. Ella no entendía porqué se disculpaba, no entendía porqué estaba en ese lugar, no entendía porqué no quería que se fuera... ¡No entendía porqué un oso estaba hablándole!

Se quedó un momento meditando la situación, ella había estado a punto de lograr su cometido al dejarse morir y alguien la había salvado de ello. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a parar en aquel submarino después de navegar sin rumbo en un viejo bote; si mal no recordaba, había sido atacada un par de ocasiones hacía ya varios días por unos sujetos bastante fuertes y de apariencia repugnante. Fijó su vista en el oso que yacía reposando su cabeza en el frío suelo de metal y llegó a una sola conclusión: había sido secuestrada por los hombres a quien días atrás había logrado vencer.

Posteriormente recordó su más reciente sueño. Ese chico admirando su belleza, ella cuestionándole sus sentimientos y después... Nada. Un amargo escozor en su garganta se hizo presente y las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a brotar, olvidándose por completo -de nuevo- del mundo a su alrededor. Siempre era lo mismo, su mente hacía presente ese desagradable recuerdo y todo dentro de ella se desmoronaba, no había lugar para cualquier otro pensamiento en su atolondrada cabeza después de invocar aquella lastimosa imagen del que pensaba, sería su alegría. El malestar en el estómago se hacía cada vez más fuerte al rememorar las escenas de felicidad en una obra imaginaria.

—¡N-no llores! —intentó consolar el peludo animal. —El capitán no podrá hablar contigo si no paras de llorar.

—Te dije que no la despertaras hasta que yo estuviera presente, Bepo.

Pronto, su atención se centró en el hombre que entraba a la habitación, con un notable ceño fruncido y sobre éste, unos penetrantes ojos grises marcados por unas grandes ojeras, lo cual le hacía ver aún más aterrador. Estaba segura de haberlo visto antes en alguna parte, así como de que lo recordaría por siempre. Contuvo la respiración cuando el moreno se detuvo frente a ella con una mueca en su rostro imposible de descifrar, clavándole la mirada por sobre la gacha frente que ella mantenía.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que, a quien tenía enfrente, era nada más y nada menos que el bárbaro capitán de los Piratas Heart, Trafalgar Law, mejor conocido como "El cirujano de la muerte". El nombrado "Guerrero del mar" por el gobierno estaba ahí, de pie frente a ella esperando la primera palabra que saliera de sus labios, tan relajado y con un oso parlante detrás de él que igual la observaba. Se había metido en el submarino de uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo. Estaba pisando terreno equivocado.

No podía tener peor suerte.

—Habla —musitó el cirujano. —¿Dónde está tu capitán y tu tripulación?

No hubo respuesta por parte de Nami. Se encontraba en un debate mental entre el tema del hombre al que tenía enfrente y el tema de su tripulación, al final ganó el segundo. Abatida, se dejó caer al piso intentando no derramar más lágrimas sin éxito alguno; no podía recordar a sus nakamas sin que la culpa le dominara la mente, ellos la comprendieron aún después de apuñalarlos por la espalda y eso le mortificaba aún más. Le habían dado una oportunidad más de enmendar sus errores y después de eso intentó asesinar a su capitán, a _él_ precisamente. El remordimiento volvía cada vez más latente al vislumbrar de nuevo las imágenes en el rostro de cada uno de ellos al observarla de esa manera. Sencillamente la mejor opción era morir en ese lugar, a manos del sanguinario capitán pirata.

Law, al no ver una reacción de defensa por parte de la mujer, lanzó un molesto bufido al viento, resultado de la creciente irritación que ella le había provocado desde su llegada. Muchos de sus subordinados estaban maravillados con la presencia de aquella fémina, era por eso que no admitía mujeres en el submarino. Podían descarrilar a sus hombres con la más mínima mirada, esos sujetos sí que eran débiles ante las señoritas.

Salió del cuarto dando largas zancadas, seguido por un desorientado Bepo; dejaron a la navegante bajo llave en ese cuarto, absortos de su llanto. El oso trató de retenerlo en su sitio, lográndolo por un momento con las palabras «¿Qué ha pasado, capitán?» y retrocediendo un par de pasos al notar como éste lo encaraba con una expresión iracunda plasmada sobre su rostro.

—¿No es evidente? —trató de relajar su semblante al notar como el oso temblaba ligeramente. —Aquella mujer sufre de depresión. No es necesario ser un experto en el tema para darse cuenta de lo obvio... —parpadeó pesadamente y dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar. —Yo no soy psiquiatra ni psicológico para aguantar idilios con ella, así que mañana mismo se va.

—¡Pero capitán! —exigió Bepo moviendo frenéticamente los brazos. —¡Podría morir si la dejamos en ese estado!

—No me importa su estado de salud —exclamó harto. —Mañana se va de aquí.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa posición, estaba cansado de estar sentado en ese lugar sin haber conseguido pescar algo. Las estrellas ya se distinguían en el amplio cielo despejado de toda nube que pudiera interferir con su vista, más sin embargo, no le era suficiente con tener solamente una "buena vista". Si no hacía nada en ese instante, moriría de aburrimiento.

Sanji le había ordenado pescar algún pez o -en un mejor caso- un rey marino que compensara el haberse terminado las reservas de toda una semana en tan sólo un día. Si Nami hubiera estado en el momento en que lo golpeó, todo habría resultado diferente.

Nami.

Aún recordaba sus prominentes gritos cada que cometía alguna tontería, como tomar sus mandarinas sin permiso, o irrumpir en el cuarto de cartografía sin avisar. Extrañaba a esa Nami que le hacía ver el mundo como algo inmenso y lleno de cosas extraordinarias que lo estaban esperando, escondidas en alguna parte del mundo. También extrañaba a la Nami que lo acompañaba durante las noches, aquella que se comportaba de manera extraña al sentir su tacto, la que le besaba sin escrúpulos cada que la halagaba. Aunque eso le gustaba, no terminaba de entender porqué hacía eso; él le había dejado claro a ella y a sus demás nakamas quién sería la reina pirata, quién ocuparía el lugar que en aquel entonces ocupaba su navegante. Y por supuesto, ella no quería reconocer la realidad.

—¿De nuevo pensando, capitán?

La voz que menos quería escuchar se hizo presente. Robin era una mujer astuta y con esa pregunta había expresado todas sus dudas, quería saber qué era lo que había pasado entre la navegante y él para que todo terminase de esa manera. Sabía que la arqueóloga sospechaba algo en el embrollo, pero conociéndola, también sabía que no se iría esa noche si no le llegaba a dar -por lo menos- una pista. Quería respuestas que él no estaba dispuesto a darle. Antes de que respondiera algo, la mujer se adelantó a hablar.

—Nunca habría hecho algo de esa magnitud sin tener un buen motivo —lo miró de reojo, captando un ligero gesto por parte del capitán. —Nami... Ella nunca habría reaccionado de esa manera sin tener una razón atormentándola.

—No sé de que hablas. Nami no...

—Nami sabía guardar muy bien su secreto —esta vez lo miró a los ojos. —No sé quien haya sido, pero estoy segura de que fue un hombre. Cada que atracábamos en alguna isla, se perdía por horas... Y no precisamente en las tiendas de ropa.

Robin estaba llevando la conversación demasiado lejos. Necesitaba comprobar su teoría en ese momento, estaba tan cerca de lograrlo y lo haría en ese momento. No importaba si eso incluía sacarle las palabras al capitán a base de _carne._

Y ahí estuvo, la respuesta llegó a ella en modo de un notable sonrojo en las infladas mejillas de Luffy. El hilillo del asunto se enfocaba en algo que los dos jóvenes habían escondido a sus demás nakamas, aunque ella fuera más inteligente y supiera descifrar la mayoría de las cosas que se habían dado hasta ese día. No podían subestimar la suspicacia que esa sombría mujer poseía, por ningún motivo.

 _Demonios._

Estaba acorralado. Necesitaba la más mínima excusa para poder salir vivo de ahí, una muy buena excusa. Por ese motivo había intentado no acercarse a la mayor, sabía perfectamente que lo empezaría a inundar con preguntas inexistentes y no le dejaría respirar si no respondía a alguna... ¡Odiaba el sarcasmo impregnado en cada una de sus frases! La última vez que había comenzado con su interrogativa, el milagroso -y en ese momento, perfecto- sonido de los marines, lo había salvado de puro milagro. Esta vez no iba a suceder lo mismo.

—¿Tú crees que haya sido un hombre el causante de su locura... Luffy?

* * *

Era el cuarto que fallaba, su puntería no era una de sus virtudes. Cogió el último cuchillo que le quedaba a su alcance cuando el sonido de su den den mushi lo distrajo de cometer su acto.

—Espero que tengan buenas noticias —advirtió en un tono áspero y seco, jugando con la filosa arma entre sus manos.

 _—Disculpe, jefe... No hemos podido capturar a la gata ladrona._

Se levantó de su asiento vertiginosamente, cegado por la ira; soltó el cuchillo en el amplio escritorio de madera y su mano se tensó en un demandante puño, con los dientes chocando contra sí y una mirada marcada por un exageradamente arrugado entrecejo.

—¡¿Qué demonios has dicho?! —su puño golpeó con excesiva fuerza el escrito dio. —¿Ni siquiera pudieron con la simple orden de traer a la inútil ladrona? —su voz resonó por toda la habitación.

 _—No teníamos información de que se encontraba con Trafalgar Law. Ese sujeto la protegió y mató a uno de nuestros hombres._

Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas al escuchar tan temerario nombre. No tenía conocimiento de que la mujer se encontrara con el Shichibukai y, aún más extraño, la protegiera matando a uno de sus hombres. ¿Qué tramaba el Cirujano de la Muerte al recluir a alguien como la navegante? No quería gastar mucho tiempo haciéndose esa pregunta, ya lo averiguaría después. Tras una brillante idea que surcó de su mente, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios del hombre; a fin de cuentas, el doctor podía serle de ayuda en su proyecto y sacaría provecho de ello.

—Regresen a la isla, hay un ligero cambio de planes.

El den den mushi volvió a dormir después de esa frase. Sería increíble la suerte que tendría si matara a dos pájaros de un tiro: Trafalgar Law y Monkey D. Luffy; esos dos novatos sin duda caerían en su elaborado plan gracias a la famosa "Gata Ladrona". Cogió de nuevo el cuchillo que antes había olvidado y se dispuso una vez más a continuar con su entretenimiento, dando justo en el rostro del capitán de los Sombreros de Paja que mostraba su cartel de recompensa, soltando en el acto una perturbadora carcajada.

—Monkey D. Luffy —siseó altanero. —Les voy a demostrar a todos que yo seré el hombre que te mate. A ti y a toda tu estúpida tripulación.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **¡Saludos! El final del capítulo 2 ha llegado, dando inicio a una historia complicada. Pero me complazco al decirles que seguiré por aquí seguido (espero).**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a** ** _Melissa_** ** _,_** ** _hanasho_** ** _y_** ** _ChicaOtaku1023_** **por comentar este fic, al igual que a las personas que lo leen, siguen o lo han agregado a favoritos. No pienso decepcionarlos.**

 **Si existe alguna sugerencia, queja o reporte que se me haya escapado con alguno de los personajes o la ortografía, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Sus opiniones me ayudan mucho, de verdad.**

 **¡Nos leemos! (\•3•)/**


	3. Comienza el tratamiento: Acuerdo

**Advertencia:** Contenido de personajes OC.

III.

"Comienza el tratamiento: Acuerdo"

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _(¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?)_

 _¡Maldita sea!_ No podía salir de aquella habitación. Le tenían encerrada bajo llave como si de un animal salvaje se tratase y por si fuera poco, medicada con sedantes y analgésicos como si tuvieran recluida a una psicópata. Porque no estaba loca ¿o si?

Tres días. Llevaba tres días intentado abrir la gruesa puerta de metal con cualquier gancho improvisado que se encontrara en el lugar, pero simplemente esta no cedía. Parecía que estuviera reforzada con dos, tres o quien sabe cuantas cerraduras más. La estaban reteniendo contra su propia voluntad y eso era un delito que debía denunciarse... Aunque nadie de la autoridad o el gobierno haría caso a las palabras de una pirata. Punto a favor del escalofriante hombre.

El único contacto que mantenía con el exterior se manifestaba en forma de un oso polar parlante y un horrible doctor demente. Tres veces al día el oso le hacía comer una comida sumamente asquerosa y por las noches el cirujano le hacía chequeo médico sin su consentimiento para cerciorarse de que no se causara ningún daño físico. Ambos piratas la trataban como a una enferma mental y se había dado cuenta de que espetaban incoherencias acerca de una _supuesta_ depresión. Cualquiera que hubiera comenzado con ese abrumante rumor, la pagaría caro. Monetariamente hablando.

De nuevo no prestaba atención a las perdidas palabras lanzadas al aire por el gran y esponjoso animal. Su mirada permanecía perdida en algún punto de la habitación: El color de la profundidad del mar a través de la ventana que tenía por delante. De pronto, una duda surcó por su gastada mente, mirando por un segundo al compañero que tenía a su lado para posteriormente, interrumpirlo.

—¿Por qué?

Aquella cuestión fue expresada con un hilo de voz apenas audible para Bepo, el cual sólo se limitó a mirarle las temblorosas manos que se aferraban a las sábanas con una profunda turbación. Suspiró. Quería encontrar las palabras correctas, pero aún no las hallaba. Necesitaba ganar tiempo.

—Porque soy un mink. Yo no he...

—¿Por qué me salvaron? —interrumpió con desasosiego la navegante. —¿Por qué no me dejaron morir? ¿Por qué no dejaron que esos sujetos me mataran? ¿Por qué quieren que me quede?

—Porque a pesar de ser una enemiga, eres mi paciente —de nuevo esa aterradora voz. —Y la prioridad de un médico es curar a sus pacientes —Law llegó hasta donde se encontraba la chica, con el mismo rostro inexpresivo y calmado de siempre.

—Yo no te pedí asistencia médica —frunció el ceño demandante.

—Y yo te elegí como paciente —advirtió imponente. —Descuida, señorita Nami. Cuando te recuperes físicamente podrás irte y hacer con tu vida lo que desees.

Nami se quedó convalecida ante las palabras del cirujano. Después de todo no era tan desalmado, pero aún así no podía estar segura de las intenciones que en realidad tuviera. Se decía mentalmente que ese médico no era el pequeño reno de su tripulación... ¡Ni siquiera era tierno! El cirujano de la muerte bien tenía merecido su sobrenombre, pues su aspecto -para ella- era de la muerte. Llegaba a compadecer a sus nakamas por tener la desdicha de tener un capitán como él.

El ambiente se quedó en silencio por un prolongado tiempo, el suficiente para hacer meditar a la navegante. Law había respondido de una manera muy extraña, pero si lo pensaba mejor, sólo había respondido a una de sus preguntas. Nunca le dio razón del porqué la había rescatado de aquellos malnacidos que la querían secuestrar para quién sabe que cosa, además de la cuestión del porqué no la dejó morir en ese lugar si había escuchado la primera noche que a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el tema de su salud.

Bepo, por su parte se marchó por órdenes del capitán. Entendió el mensaje que le había profesado con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y las palabras «te necesitan» para comprender que el moreno quería hablar a solas con la chica. Esta vez obtendría respuestas acerca de su capitán.

—Si te preguntas porqué te saqué del fétido barco en el que te encontrabas, además de salvarte la vida de los señores... Puedo decir que fue mero instinto. Por otra parte, no dejaría que esos sujetos irrumpieran en mi submarino sin antes cortarles algunas partes.

Nami se congeló en su sitio. Parecía que el hombre le hubiera leído los pensamientos y por si fuera poco, lo explicó como si del saludo se tratase. Ese sujeto no podía desconcertarla más con esa terrorífica cara ilegible.

 _Instinto._

Esa palabra le recordó tanto a _él._ Siempre hacía las cosas por instinto y resultaban como lo deseaba. Odiaba internamente a Luffy por actuar siempre siguiendo su tonto instinto, inclusive con ella fue la misma historia. Lo odiaba a él, odiaba a su instinto, odiaba cada uno de sus actos. Pero también se odiaba ella misma, odiaba su estupidez, odiaba su debilidad, odiaba _amarlo._

El mismo debate mental volvió a hacerse presente en su cerebro. Seguir con la conversación de Trafalgar o simplemente estancarse en sus recuerdos. No podía arrancase la frustración e impotencia cada que la imagen de su blanca dentadura aparecía, el mismo deja vú de su capitán rondaba a su alrededor día tras día y no dejaba de atormentarla siempre que entre todas esas imágenes, la misma resaltara. Aquel tétrico día en que todo para ella terminó.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta —oh, ahí estaba esa voz de nuevo. —¿Dónde se encuentra el señor Sombrero de Paja?

—Y-yo... —instintivamente se abrazó a sí misma y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse de nuevo. —Luffy... ¡Maldita sea!

Comenzó a perder el control de su cuerpo, lanzándole a Law todo lo que encontrara a su alcance. En sus manos pronto se formaron unos rígidos puños que fueron dirigidos al cirujano y por consecuente, esquivados con facilidad. A su vez, el sonido de varios gruñidos y chillidos retumbaron en sus tímpanos, así como varias maldiciones dirigidas indirectamente a él. No le quedó otra opción que tomar a la mujer de ambos brazos y tirarla de espaldas a la cama, quedando encima de ella para inmovilizarla. Ya le había causado bastantes problemas y no toleraría un ataque de depresión más.

—Si no te tranquilizas, me temo que tendré que atarte de brazos y piernas a esta cama, señorita Nami.

La cercanía de sus rostros era tal que logró estabilizarla al instante. No porque la pusiera nerviosa, sino porque su mirada era escalofriante y lograba intimidarla con sus grisáceos ojos. Por otra parte, detestaba tanto su gélida voz que, si quería dejar de escucharla, debía mantener su boca cerrada.

Law se separó de ella al comprobar que se quedaría quieta -por lo menos un momento- y se quedó en silencio. Justo como deseaba la navegante. Soltó un bufido molesto, ignorando las acciones de su compañía, para entrelazar los dedos de sus manos y apoyar los codos en sus rodillas. Esa mujer le estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles y si no encontraba pronto a los mugiwaras, no sabía como iba a deshacerse de ella. Los irresponsables de sus subordinados se habían encargado de hacerle cambiar de opinión al echarla de su submarino por dejar que se quedara al menos hasta que se recuperara de las heridas externas.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de descifrar la cuestión de su capitán. No era normal que todas las veces en las que le preguntara por él, se pusiera como loca poseída para atacarlo o simplemente romper en llanto. Definitivamente tratar con una persona depresiva era la peor parte de la medicina... ¡Respetados sean los psiquiatras!

—Vamos a hacer algo —dijo cansinamente el capitán. —Tú pondrás todo tu empeño para que puedas sanar y yo te dejo ir.

—No serviría de nada —especuló Nami, notando una ligera arruga en el entrecejo del hombre. —No sirve de nada salvarle la vida a una paciente físicamente, cuando por dentro no quiere vivir.

Por más que intentara no darle la razón a la pelinaranja, ella tenía razón. Por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera para curar sus heridas extrenas, por dentro no podía hacer absolutamente nada, era como si esos días que planeaba medicarle, fueran una pérdida de tiempo. Esa señorita no tenía ni el más mínimo orgullo. Pero eso era algo que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Él cumplía con la no-obligación de ayudarla, era el problema de ella decidir si aceptar su caridad o no.

—Pero sí podemos hacer esto —la navegante capturó la atención de Law. —Tú me ayudas con mi terapia, a la vez que yo te ayudo con algunas tareas de tu submarino. Después de eso, yo misma te llevaré hasta donde se encuentre... Luffy. Se que lo buscas por alguna razón, pero da igual. Cuando termine todo eso, yo me largaré de este horrísono lugar y nunca más nos volveremos a ver. Porque detesto ver tu horrible cara.

 _¿Terapia?_ Law se le quedó observando durante un momento. ¿Acaso no conocía la gran diferencia de ser un cirujano y ser un psicológo? Parecía que no. Aparte, él no era un hombre que acatara órdenes -ya fueran directas o indirectas- por parte de nadie, ni mucho menos por una señorita en estado de depresión. Podría estar desmoronándose por dentro, pero seguía teniendo agallas.

Abrió los labios para pronunciar algo, pero los cerro de nueva cuenta al observar los ojos marrones de Nami. La expresión seria en su rostro le decía que hablaba con la verdad. En sus labios se curvó una media sonrisa y negó levemente con la cabeza. Eso iba a ser una completa pérdida de tiempo.

—Mañana comenzaremos con tu tratamiento, señorita Nami.

* * *

Estaba perdido. No hallaba el final de la _discusión_ y la hora del desayuno estaba lejana para servirle de pretexto. Ya le había contado una buena parte a su nakama y aún así, ella no se daba por vencida; la mujer ya sabía bastante información y aún quería obtener más.

Robin mantenía el mismo gesto en su rostro, tan natural, pero con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos que le causaba escalofríos a Luffy. Desde el principio sabía que no era buena idea quedarse demasiado tiempo con ella. Si bien, podía mantener el secreto entre los dos, aún existía la posibilidad de ser descubierto por alguien mas: Un comunicativo tirador o distraído espadachín.

—Sospecho que el causante de su descontrol es alguien cercano, alguien del barco —dedujo Robin. —Descartando a Brook, Chopper y Franky por razones obvias, nos quedan cuatro personas.

 _¡Oh!_ Ahí estaba de nuevo Robin y sus teorías acertadas. El joven no podía pensar con claridad el cómo era que casi nunca se equivocaba; su cerebro ardía al intentar descifrar la _misteriosa_ mente maestra de la arqueóloga, sus cabales rebasaban lo inédito al notar su presencia y su conciencia lo torturaba si de discurrir se tratase.

—No estimo que haya sido Usopp, lo he escuchado hablar en varias ocasiones acerca de una tal Kaya —apuntó suspicaz, llevándose el dedo índice al mentón. —Tampoco sospecho de _ti,_ ya que todos sabemos quien será tu esposa. Tú lo has profesado incontables veces.

¿Era su imaginación o Robin estaba siendo sarcástica? No, lo más probable era que no tenía conocimiento alguno acerca de su situación con Nami. Rogaba porque así fuera. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos porque eso significaba cavar su propia tumba y él era demasiado joven para morir; se sentía incómodo al tener que ocultar a sus nakamas un nexo coexistente junto a la navegante, pero por alguna razón, ella así lo había querido y él no la haría enfadar al delatarlo.

—Los únicos que quedan disponibles son Zoro y Sanji —continuó explicando. —En mi opinión, el más probable es...

—¡¿Zoro y Sanji?! —cortó la frase de la mujer estrepitosamente. —Zoro es el hombre más desinteresado que conozco, él le dice a Nami "bruja". Además, ella es navegante y sabe perfectamente de direcciones, en cambio Zoro se pierde en el propio barco. ¡No tienen nada en común!

Una discreta sonrisa victoriosa acentuó los labios de Robin, pasando desapercibida por el capitán.

—Y Sanji es un pervertido —gruñó molesto, cruzando ambos brazos contra su pecho. —Nami nunca lo tomaría enserio.

Aquello que no quería expresar salió inconscientemente de sus labios. Su nakama había dado en el blanco y él había caído en su trampa. Se regañó mentalmente por no saber mentir y hacerle las cosas más fáciles a la persona que tenía a su lado. Sin duda alguna tendría que pedirle consejos al embustero de Usopp después.

Con una mirada sátira, la arqueóloga optó por guardar silencio. No había más que decir, Luffy le había confirmado la hipótesis planteada esporádicamente y agradecía comunal su honestidad e ingenuidad.

Entonces Luffy sonrió.

No quedaba de otra. Si ya lo había descubierto no estaba de más detallarle lo acontecido, tal vez le ayudaría a encontrar una solución respecto al tema, ya que ella era mucho más inteligente y precavida que él. Estuvo a punto de pronunciar algo que nunca salió de sus labios gracias al sonido proveniente de la puerta de la cocina y una ridícula pelea por sake. Zoro y Sanji eran los responsables.

El rubio dejo la patada dirigida a la cabeza del espadachín al aire y por consecuente, él dejó su espada a escasos centímetros del rostro del cocinero. Dirigieron su mirada a una sonriente Robin siendo acompañada por un incrédulo Luffy, por lo que Sanji corrió en su dirección olvidándose por completo del _marimo._

—¡Robin-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí con este gomoso de mierda? —cuestionó con su cantarina voz y su ojo visible desorbitado en corazón.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe su pelea esta vez? —la mujer cambió de tema, haciendo que Sanji volviera a la realidad.

—¡Es verdad! Ese maldito marimo se ha estado bebiendo todo el sake y apesta a alcohol —apuntó furtivo con su dedo índice al aludido. —Y aún así se hace el desentendido.

Esa era la oportunidad de Robin para dar por finalizado el tema entre el capitán y ella. Soltó una risita circunspecta y dirigió la última mirada al menor, quedando de frente a él y de espaldas a los dos hombres que de nuevo comenzaban a pelear.

—Sanji —llamó al cocinero, deteniendo de nueva cuenta la pelea. —No sólo ha sido Zoro quien se bebió el sake. Yo bebí una porción considerable días atrás.

—¿Robin-chan? —el rubio miró inquisitivo la espalda de la mujer. —Si fuiste tú no hay ningún problema, pero...

—Muy bien entonces —en ningún momento dejo de mirar a los ojos a Luffy. —Hagamos un acuerdo. Yo te ayudo a encontrar una solución factible al problema dado y tú dejarás de hacerte lagunas mentales.

—¡Robin-chwan es tan hermosa cuando pone condiciones!

El mensaje había sido claro. Luffy no lo comprendió pero supuso que había sido dirigido a él. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Robin se dispuso a irse, despidiéndose de los presentes y ganándose la mirada melosa del cocinero y el gesto de reproche por parte del espadachín. Le había defendido de una manera asazmente extraña sin que él se lo pidiera, pues no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda. Algo había pasado entre esos dos.

 _El acuerdo estaba firmado._

* * *

No importaba cuánto tiempo le tomara el cirujano rehabilitar a la odiosa mujer, él conseguiría su objetivo tarde o temprano. Había esperado durante seis años a completar su investigación, que un par de meses no resultaban ser nada.

Dio un nuevo trago a su bebida, mirando a la nada y sumido en sus profundos ideales. No esperaba tanta coincidencia al enterarse del acompañante de la _Gata Ladrona_ y el giro que provocaría en sus planes. Matar a su capitán no era su único objetivo, pero una carnada fácil de capturar le daría buenos resultados. Especialmente con su _obra maestra._

—¿Cuánto tiempo esta vez? —una voz excesivamente melosa y cantarina resonó en sus oídos.

—El suficiente para hacer de nuestro proyecto una joya, _señorita_ Corazón —sonrió de lado haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

—Cuando te refieras a mi mote, procura hacerlo correctamente y decirlo completo, Tora* —la mujer arrastró sus palabras con desgano. —Recuerda que soy _Corazón Sangrante*._

No hubo respuesta por parte del hombre. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus psicópatas pensamientos que la colérica mujer pasó a ser segundo plano, ganándose un suave golpe en el hombro por parte de la misma. El contenido de la frágil copa de cristal término en la boca de Tora en un último trago de fondo, saboreando con escrupulosidad en su garganta su ingesta de alcohol y ulteriormente, relamerse los labios de satisfacción.

—Corazón Sangrante —capturó la curiosidad de la mujer. —Traeremos a un nuevo _colaborador_ junto a mi rata de experimento. Así que procura ser educada con mi futuro cirujano.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 ** _Tora:_** _Traducción de tigre a japonés._

 ** _Corazón Sangrante:_** _Planta perenne proveniente de Japón. Es mejor conocida por la flor que produce, la cual se asemeja a un corazón. Hay una pieza que cuelga por debajo del corazón que se asemeja a una gota de sangre. Es considerada una de las flores más bellas del mundo._

* * *

 **¡Saludos! El capítulo 3 y su final han llegado. Soy consciente de que estuvo muy flojo, pero el rumbo de la historia se está procesando.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 ** _hanasho_**

 ** _Fhlaky_**

 ** _Guest_** ** _(aunque no hayas dejado tu hermoso nombre)_**

 ** _ashira23_**

 **Son unos amores al dejarme su humilde comentario, al igual que las personas que han marcado como favorito o siguiendo. Me alegra mucho que esta historia esté gustándoles.**

 **Ya saben que cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o reporte en cuanto a ortografía o personajes, será bien recibida por mí. Me ayudarían mucho a mejorar mi escritura, de verdad. *-***

 **¡Nos leemos! (\•3•)/**


	4. Filantropía: Necesidad misteriosa

**Cronología:** Antes de Punk Hazard.

 **N/A:** Fragmentos del tema "Bring me to life" del grupo _Evanescence_ al principio de cada capítulo.

IV.

"Filantropía: Necesidad misteriosa"

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb..._

 _(Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido en una persona tan insensible...)_

No lo soportaba. Estar en esa incómoda situación le hacía revolver el estómago como si llevara dentro un torbellino de sensaciones que no quería ni describir, porque sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría en cualquier lugar que encontrara disponible. Suficiente tenía con la vista -no muy buena- de un hombre demente, como para soportar el nauseabundo olor que desprendía el putrefacto cadáver al que él mismo estaba examinando con suma paciencia.

Él sólo se limitaba a hacer pequeñas pausas para hacer anotaciones en una desgastada libreta que contenía información importante acerca de sus últimos descubrimientos; mientras que miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a su aterrada compañera de cabello naranja, la cual se hallaba de espaldas. Sonreía de lado cada vez que le escuchaba reprimir un grito en su garganta si él tomaba muestras de su última víctima, ya fuera arrancando vello, la poca sangre que podía salvarse o el escaso cabello que comenzaba a abandonar la cabeza.

Sentada sobre un sillón al fondo de la sala de cirugías, Nami tensaba las manos, aferrándo sus dedos a los flojos pantalones que vestía y mordiendo su labio inferior sin cuidado. Poco le importaba. Había sido llevada contra su voluntad a ese horrísono lugar y lo peor era que estaba sola con un psicópata que podía atentar contra su vida en cualquier momento; adentrada en un submarino lleno de hombres pervertidos que parecía que nunca hubieran visto a una mujer y un oso parlanchín que se la pasaba disculpándose de todo. Aunque el oso le recordaba a Chopper por su ternura, no compensaba que fuera un desconocido.

—¿P-por qué estoy aquí? —la navegante fue la primera en hablar.

—Si no mal recuerdo, tú decidiste quedarte un tiempo aquí. Yo sólo aprobé tu petición —respondió desinteresado Law sin dejar su actividad.

—¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¿Por qué estoy en esta sala quirúrgica acompañándote? —elevó el tono de su voz para llamar la atención del cirujano.

Y así fue. Law se giró un momento para mirar a la joven con el ceño y los labios fruncidos en una clara señal de molestia. Eso sólo le advertía a Nami que habría problemas y rápidamente se arrepintió de haber intentado capturar su atención aunque fuera por un instante, simplemente para responder a su pregunta. Apartó la mirada de sus ojos grisáceos, ya que no podía mantenerse frente a él sin sentir el peligro latente a su alrededor.

El capitán optó por mirarla durante un instante con la misma postura antes de relajar sus facciones y soltar un bufido al aire. Esa señorita podía estar deprimida, pero seguía siendo una inconsciente. Él no era como los miembros de su tripulación para que le hablase de esa manera. Aunque dudaba mucho si sólo a sus nakamas se dirigía de esa forma. Al ver que ella le apartó la mirada, no pudo evitar esbozar otra sonrisa ladina y fijar con análisis la tensión que liberaba el rígido cuerpo de la navegante. Si iba a quedarse en su submarino, mínimo debía hacerla sufrir un poco a costa de su enfermedad, y eso sí que le divertiría a él.

—Dices que quieres curarte ¿cierto? —volvió a hablar, haciendo que la chica lo volviera a mirar. —Yo sólo estoy comenzando tu tratamiento contra la depresión. La razón por la que te encuentras aquí es simple: Distracción.

 _¿Distracción?_ Nami arqueó una ceja al escuchar la explicación del doctor. Eso significaba que él quería hacerla sufrir de una manera poco ética para tratarse de una paciente. Era oficial, los doctores -a excepción de Chopper- eran unos dementes.

—Espera un momento —su voz era temblorosa. —¿Estás diciendo que estoy aquí para amenizar mi sufrimiento observando cadáveres en descomposición?

—Un buen método ¿no crees, señorita Nami?

—¡Creo que eres un despiadado, Trafalgar!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Law se fue acrecentando. Por fin comprendía con quien estaba tratanto y las consecuencias de quedarse estorbando en su espacio. Sin embargo, seguía molestándole aquella actitud nivelada que mantenía hacia él y el tono de voz que tenía firme al dirigirse a él.

De nueva cuenta se giró dispuesto a reanudar su actividad, tomando una nueva muestra del vello púbico de su experimento y por consecuente, percibiendo un leve gemido simulando dolor por parte de la chica. Si no era porque era parte de su tratamiento mantenerla distraída de la causa de su depresión, ya la hubiera sacado a rastras de ahí por interrumpirlo en más de una ocasión.

—No entiendo cual es tu queja, señorita —habló calmadamente Law. —Además de mantenerte distraída, el cadáver no es lo único que has estado observando durante todo el momento.

—¿Crees que te he estado mirando el trasero? —exclamó ofendida Nami.

De nuevo clavó su mirada en ella y un brillo apareció en sus ojos. Le estaba insinuando que se había mantenido ocupada la mayoría del tiempo que habían estado en ese lugar mirándolo a él, en vez de mirar cualquier otro punto de la habitación. Eso significaba que su tratamiento de mantenerla distraída estaba funcionando.

—Debido a que no has querido confesar la causa de tu estado, tuve que recurrir a esto, señorita Nami.

Un vuelco azotó el estómago de la navegante. Realmente se había olvidado por un momento de lo que significaba Luffy para ella, aunque su logro duró poco. De nuevo aparecían en su mente imágenes de la enigmática sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su capitán y después... _Ese_ momento. Bajó su mirada, alertando al cirujano que debía actuar pronto antes de que comenzara -de nuevo- a relucir su depresión. Él no tenía la paciencia suficiente para soportar una vez más a una mujer llorona. Antes de decir algo, Nami se adelantó:

—Tal vez no pueda contártelo todo ahora, pero sí puedo hacer un esfuerzo por explicarte cómo empezó —susurró ella aún con la mirada gacha e incitando a Law que se sentara junto a ella.

—Te escucho —se limitó a decir mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—En esta historia las únicas personas que tenemos que ver somos Luffy y yo...

 _ **Flashback**_

Nami se encontraba sobre la cubierta del Sunny, degustando el postre de mandarinas que le había ofrecido el cocinero de la tripulación. No supo en que momento se quedó sola, ya que Robin la acompañaba y Sanji se encontraba con ellas alumbrando su belleza. Tampoco supo en qué momento había comenzado a observar a su capitán y su mirada dirigida al horizonte. Luffy se había convertido en un apuesto joven que había derretido el corazón de muchas mujeres, incluido el de la mujer más hermosa del mundo: Boa Hancock.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no dio razón del momento en que su delicioso postre ya no se encontraba, ni mucho menos, Luffy se encontraba en su sitio. Paseó la mirada a su alrededor, levantándose de su lugar, cuando al girar 180 grados sobre sus talones, se encontró a escasos centímetros del rostro del capitán. Rápidamente se apartó de él, cubriendo su sonrojado rostro con sus manos.

—¡Idiota! Te he dicho miles de veces que no me asustes de esa manera.

—Pero Nami, a mí me gusta verte con la cara roja.

La navegante sintió sus mejillas arder al escuchar esa frase. Luffy podía resultar más inocente de lo que aparentaba, ya que no tenía en cuenta la magnitud de sus palabras, ni mucho menos a quien iban dirigidas. Cuando el rubor bajó, soltó un largo suspiro y reunió todo su valor para encararlo, notando al instante que aún mantenía su gran sonrisa y no dejaba de mirarla.

—Oye, Nami ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Entonces la chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Algo en su interior le decía que esa no sería una de las ridículas preguntas que Luffy solía hacer. Si era lo que estaba pensando, estaría perdida. Si bien, podía responder cualquier cosa para que la dejara de atormentar y no hacer más grande su problema, no confiaba en que el astuto instinto del moreno le creyera por completo, ni mucho menos aceptara su respuesta.

—Ahora no, Luffy. Estoy ocu-

—¿Tú sabes qué es el amor?

Ahí estaba él y su costumbre de no escuchar a los demás, pero lo más importante era que... ¡No estaba equivocada! No tenía escapatoria. Tenía que responderle al sonriente Luffy que esperaba ansioso por una respuesta que le convenciera -por lo menos en su mayoría-. Lo peor del caso era que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que debía contestar. Si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de sacar a flote sus sentimientos hacia él y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Debía salir de esa situación si no quería que una nueva pregunta azotara sus oídos.

—¿Estás enamorada?

 _Mierda._

Esa pregunta era aún peor que la primera. Nami se encontraba en un dilema prejuicioso y no hallaba la salida. Se maldijo mentalmente al no responder rápidamente a la cuestión anterior y por eso, ahora era una ronda doble. No tuvo opción, hablar con la verdad era su única alternativa.

 _Tal vez_ el sentimiento era recíproco.

—Sí, Luffy. Estoy enamorada de alguien.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

—Entonces estás enamorada de tu capitán, pero él no siente lo mismo que tú —dedujo Law con un gesto meditabundo.

—Decirlo de esa manera es aún más hiriente. Me hace ver como una tonta —de nuevo se abrazó a sí misma al recordar.

Law se quedó un momento en silencio, reflexionando las palabras de la chica. Si bien, él no creía en un sentimiento tan desequilibrado como lo era el _amor,_ no dejaba de sentir lástima hacia aquella señorita que había caído en esa trampa para débiles con suma facilidad. Nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien llegaría a enamorarse de aquel crío como lo había hecho aquella chica o la emperatriz serpiente. Esas dos sí que estaban locas.

—Debo admitir que esta situación es demasiado subnormal para cualquier persona, pero déjame darte mi opinión —logró capturar la mirada interrogante de la navegante. —No creo que un sentimiento tan sustancial para muchos, como lo es el amor, sea legítimo si sólo se da en una parte. Para ello deben existir dos personas que lo compartan.

Nami abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los del cirujano. Bien podía tener la razón, pero eso no le daba fuerzas para olvidar su sentimiento hacia Luffy, ni mucho menos le ayudaba. La hacía ver aún más como una ingenua.

No tuvo tiempo de responder, debido a un suave golpe en la puerta de la habitación y una voz que llamaba al capitán para dar su autorización a algo. El aludido se dirigió a la puerta, restándole importancia al tema anterior y postrando su atención al llamado que había recibido. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el hombre llamado Shachi.

—¡Capitán! Hemos llegado a una isla.

* * *

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que estás diciendo, gomoso de mierda?! —gritó Sanji, haciendo que los demás se giraran a observarlos.

—Estoy diciendo que cuando Nami regrese, la traeré a ella a vivir aquí.

—¿Esque acaso no te das cuenta de los sentimientos de Nami-san? —la rabia en el cocinero era apreciable. —Si la traes a _ella,_ destrozarás su corazón... ¡Y eso no te lo perdonaré!

Luffy no dijo nada más. Su entrecejo ya se encontraba marcado con abundantes arrugas y sus dientes rechinaban debido a la fuerza ejercida sobre ellos. No iba a permitir que alguien interfiriera en su decisión, ni mucho menos que lo relacionaran con Nami; la navegante sabía perfectamente quien era la única candidata a ser "Reina Pirata" y aún así, cometió la tontería de enamorarse de él cuando ya le había dejado clara su relación de _amigos._ Sanji no tenía porqué interferir.

—Nami sabía, igual que todos ustedes, que esto pasaría —no gritó, pero su timbre de voz fue autoritario. —No es mi culpa que ella me contemplara con otros ojos.

 _Tuvo una gran parte de culpa._

Pensó Robin. Se había mantenido al margen de la discusión en todo momento, con sus sentidos alerta por si se requería detener una pelea y con la mirada fija en el capitán. Existían dos disyuntivas: Luffy no era consciente de lo que anteriormente hacía con Nami o simplemente, le restaba demasiada importancia y se estaba comportando como un egoísta.

Zoro no perdió detalle, tanto de la expresión en el rostro de la arqueóloga, como en la actitud que estaba tomando su capitán. Algo más estaban escondiendo en torno a la situación de Nami y la supuesta novia de Luffy, algo que estaba desequilibrando el comportamiento del muchacho y Robin lo sabía, pero por alguna razón lo estaban ocultando.

—Pienso que eso es algo que podremos discutir después, Luffy —la mujer intentó amenizar la tensión. —Aún no sabemos si ella regresará pronto.

—Tienes razón, Robin —bufó molesto el capitán. —Esta conversación está terminada. Pero recueren que mi decisión sigue en pie.

Y así, todos partieron de nuevo a sus puestos, en disposición de retomar de nueva cuenta sus actividades. Sin embargo, Sanji se dedicó a observar con resentimiento a Luffy durante un momento más, para posteriormente encender un cigarrillo y dirigirse a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

El estrés sufrido había desaparecido casi por completo, si no hubiera sido por la injerencia plasmada en los ojos de Robin, dirigidos al capitán con el mero objetivo de hacerle entender que debían hablar. Él, en respuesta, se dirigió hacia la proa, ya que ahí no alcanzarían a escuchar su conversación y ella, discretamente le siguió el paso.

Cuando llegaron y se cercioraron de que nadie podía espiarlos, la arqueóloga se recargó en el barandal y guardó silencio un instante mientras Luffy le imitaba. Ambos tenían conocimiento acerca de qué trataría el hilo de la conversación pero decidieron quedarse callados hasta que uno de los dos se decidiera por preguntar. Robin miró de reojo al pensativo capitán que se había sentado sobre el barandal de la proa y después volvió a fijar su vista en el mar. Llegó a la conclusión de que si ella no hablaba, el tampoco lo haría.

—Tarde o temprano terminarán por saberlo —especuló ella. —Sanji ha comenzado a sospechar.

—No me importa que sepan la verdad. Nami fue quien decidió ocultarlo.

—Nami lo quiso ocultar para protegerte —explicó retóricamente posando sus ojos azules sobre los de él. —Ella me dijo que no quería que te miraran de mala forma después de saber que le escribías cartas a otra, mientras tenías aventuras con otra.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte del chico de goma. Se formuló un silencio incómodo que le tensaba los músculos al de cabellos azabaches y le hacía aún más confusa la temática. Robin siempre le hacía pensar y darle demasiadas vueltas a algo que -para él- ya estaba solucionado. Prefería mil veces los regaños de Nami por robar sus mandarinas antes que las sombrías deducciones que le profesaba Robin.

—La necesito.

La mujer le miro de nuevo. Con esa frase había abierto una nueva puerta hacia otra duda; tal vez Luffy no se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por la navegante y estaba tratando de descifrar. Pero eso no sustituía la idea de haber tenido una relación con otra chica oficialmente, por más que él no quisiera revelar su identidad.

Lo que ninguno de los dos había reparado, era que no eran los únicos en esa conversación. Un tercero se mantenía al tanto de lo que ambos declaraban. Para él cada vez se volvía más confusa la temática y no sabía a qué conclusión llegar; por una parte, Luffy le hacía creer que Nami se había comportado de manera psicópata a causa de el anuncio prenupcial entre él y la presunta novia. Por otra parte, Robin argumentaba cosas totalmente distintas a lo que todos creían: Nami había perdido los estribos gracias a una discusión con el capitán y afirmaba que, en conjetura con su teoría, había mantenido una relación mas estrecha con la navegante.

—Lo que necesitas es aclarar tu mente, Luffy. No puedes querer de la misma forma a las dos.

Había perdido el meollo de la charla. Ahora resultaba que Luffy sí estaba enamorado de la navegante y que además, sí existía esa prometida suya de la que tanto hablaba últimamente. Cada vez entendía menos el porqué habían decidido ocultar al resto de la tripulación algo que los incluía a todos de alguna manera.

—Robin, ayúdame a saber qué es lo que siento por Nami.

—Eso no lo puedo hacer yo. Pero sí puedo ayudarte a descubrir lo que piensas externamente de ella.

El espía no pudo escuchar nada más, ya que se encontraba a una distancia considerable. Pero pudo afirmar que la mujer tenía conocimiento de todo lo que sucedía entre Nami y Luffy, debido a la forma de comunicarse con el susodicho y la reciente cercanía que mantenían a sabiendas de todos. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a eso y lo único que se le ocurrió fue quedarse callado mientras investigaba a fondo la verdadera causa del descontrol de su nakama.

—¡Vayamos a buscar a Nami! Buscaremos una solución para tratar su problema y navegaremos todos juntos de nuevo.

Fue lo último que pronunció Luffy antes de dirigirse a la cocina por algo de comer, sin caer en la cuenta de que _quizás_ Sanji aún seguiría molesto con él y lo sacaría a patadas de ahí.

* * *

Otro experimento había fallado y con él, la oportunidad de convertirse en el más importante doctor del mundo. Estaba dispuesto a concretar su más anhelado sueño y estaba seguro de que lo lograría, aunque de ello dependiera su vida y tuviese que tomar algunos cuerpos prestados.

Bajo las parpadeantes luces dentro de un fétido laboratorio, Tora se dedicaba a observar al cuerpo sin vida de una mujer que, por los rasgos en su cuerpo, se podía afirmar que había agonizado durante un largo periodo de tiempo siendo sometida a sanguinarios cuidados de un supuesto tratamiento médico.

Siempre que llevaba a cabo uno de sus estudios en el cuerpo sano de alguna persona, terminaba por salirse de control llevando como consecuencia una muerte más y, por lo tanto, un fracaso más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas mujeres embarazadas habían perdido la vida gracias a su deseo por ser reconocido ante el gobierno como el mejor doctor del mundo.

Sin embargo, existía otra ambición en sus planes y no desertaría de lograr su cometido: Hacer pagar a Monkey D. Luffy todas y cada una de sus lágrimas derramadas. Sin duda mataría a más de dos pájaros de un tiro con su impenetrable venganza.

—Otro fracaso —La aguda voz de una mujer lo sacó de su trance.

—Aún no hallo el problema que hace que uno tras otro colapse —la ronca y gastada voz del viejo cansada y molesta.

—Descuida, cariño. Ya verás que cuando nos llegue la generosa mercancía, tu investigación de años dará buenos resultados.

Tora esbozó una sonrisa forzada, en un intento por callar a su compañera, la cual se encontraba a sus espaldas, durante un momento. Ella, por su parte sólo optó por caminar hacia él y terminar a escasos centímetros suyos, mirando con detenimiento el cadáver de la mujer y posteriormente, colocar sus manos en la zona trapezoidal y de los deltoides para dedicarse a masajear. Sabía de sobra que no era buena idea molestarlo cuando un experimento suyo fallaba de la misma manera. En ese caso lo mejor era que terminaran muertas y no monstruosas.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los que el único sonido eran las gotas de agua que caían en ese oscuro cuarto iluminado por una vieja lámpara intermitente. La humedad, en combinación con los restos humanos que ahí yacían y los fuertes medicamentos, convertían en ambiente en ese lugar en algo repulsivo y nauseabundo, en el cual el aire que se respiraba provocaba mareos y unas ganas incontenibles de vomitar. Aunque el doctor ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de olores; la mujer simplemente disfrutaba de tan asquerosa tufarada que inundaba sus fosas nasales.

—Sé que vienes por la sangre, Corazón. Tómala y lárgate de una vez.

—Pero qué maleducado resultante ser, Tora —exclamó aparentemente ofendida la mujer. —Yo sólo venía a apoyarte. Pero ya que mencionarse la palabra "sangre", debo admitir que me ha entrado un apetito voraz.

—En vez de beberla de mis experimentos, deberías de salir a buscarla al exterior —dijo el hombre cansinamente, frotándose la sien. —A fin de cuentas, a ti se te da muy bien embaucar a la gente.

—Es más fácil hacerle saber a la sociedad que una de sus señoritas se suicidó por aquella rara enfermedad —dedujo suspicaz su compañera, llevándo su dedo índice a su mentón, fingiendo meditar algo. —Además, ¿que persona es mejor que el gran doctor Tora para encandilar a los idiotas con sus supuestos conocimientos?

—Eres astuta, Corazón.

—Soy Corazón Sangrante.

El hombre soltó una carcajada burlona. Esa mujer se comportaba de una manera autoritaria aunque fuera su mano derecha y amante. Si bien, entre toda su organización tenían estrictamente prohibido llamarse por sus nombres reales, ante la sociedad era antirreglamentario llamarse por sus motes. En ese laboratorio y con sus subordinados él era Tora y ella Corazón Sangrante, pero para los ciudadanos ellos eran vistos por su apelativo.

—Salgamos de este lugar. Tus alimentos me están comenzando a dar náuseas —Tora se cubrió la nariz con el cubrebocas que llevaba al cuello.

—Márchate tú, cariño. Yo me quedaré a degustar de una apetitosa dama —la mujer se relamió los labios al aspirar el hedor que desprendía la occisa.

—Como quieras.

Subió los escalones del cuarto -que más bien era un sótano- para dirigirse a su oficina. Caminó lentamente, con sus resonantes taconazos, por el amplio pasillo que conectaba a varias habitaciones y se detuvo en la habitación del fondo. Era su oficina. Giró la perilla para abrir la puerta, pero antes de concluir el acto, una voz lo detuvo.

—¡Señor! Los preparativos para su nuevo intento están listos. En el momento que usted quiera proceder con ello-

—Por ahora no, Yamaneko* —cortó el hombre, haciendo un ademán con la mano. —Dígales a los enfermeros que entretengan un tiempo a la rata de laboratorio, hoy no estoy de humor.

—Como usted ordene, señor Tora —dió media vuelta para retirarse, pero se detuvo para decir algo: —Dabb* me avisó que nuestros primeros invitados han llegado a la isla. ¿Quiere usted recibirlos personalmente?

Una tétrica sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Tora. Su plan iba funcionando al pie de la letra y su ánimo cambió repentinamente al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su subordinado. Si sus _primeros invitados_ habían atracado en una isla tan grande esa, los demás no tardarían mucho en hacer su aparición.

Se encaminó de nuevo hacia el sótano del que provenía, haciendo resonar aun más las grandes zancadas que daba y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos del impecable de etiqueta, bajo una sucia bata blanca manchada de sangre, soltó una gran carcajada al momento de negar con la cabeza. Su trampa estaba lista.

—Me encantaría poder recibirlos como se debe, pero su localización esta un poco alejada de la nuestra —su voz era imponente y desprendía ambición. —Encárgate de tratarlos bien, Yamaneko.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _ **Yamaneko:** Traducción de "gato montés" al idioma japonés._

 ** _Dabb:_** _Traducción de "oso grizzly" al idioma árabe._

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo un pequeño capítulo más de esta amplia historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y la sigan leyendo hasta el final. Me daría mucho gusto que me acompañaran a lo largo de este proyecto. 7u7**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Sky In pieces: Gracias por tu comentario. Sé que no hay muchas historias en español de esta pareja y me alegra que a varias personas les guste el LawNa. Espero tu confusión se vaya aclarando con el paso de los capítulos.**

 **Fhlaky: Agradezco tu opinión. Espero que alguna de tus hipótesis sea la correcta. *3* Sé que mis capítulos son cortos, me esmero por hacerlos un poco mas largos pero me siguen quedando cortos. ¡Mis respetos para aquellos escritores que hacen un capítulo con 6,000 palabras o más!**

 **hanasho: Aquí está el capítulo. :'3 Sinceramente a mí también me encanta Law y Robin. Son tan sombríos XD. Gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!**

 **También a las personas que lo agregan a Favoritos o lo han seguido... Espero que sigan leyendo.**

 **¡Nos leemos! (\•3•)/**


	5. Inclusión: Dentro de la realidad

**N/A:** Leve contenido LuNa.

V.

"Inclusión: Dentro de la realidad"

 _Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold..._

 _(Sin un alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar...)_

Era el colmo. De diez personas sanas que había recluido, ninguna tuvo la voluntad de hacer que su experimento durase un periodo de tiempo más. Estaba harto de terminar de la misma manera todas y cada una de sus investigaciones, las cuales, muchos comenzaban a creer que eran un total fiasco. Si no fuera por la noticia de que el Cirujano de la Muerte y compañía se encontraban en la misma isla, habría perdido los estribos hacía mucho tiempo.

Quería ser él quien les diera la _bienvenida,_ sin embargo eso arruinaría los planes que tenía con ellos. No. Debía ser paciente y esperar a que, por lo menos Trafalgar, llegara por su propia cuenta. Por ahora sólo podía dejarles el trabajo a sus subordinados y esperar a recibir noticias de ellos. Escucho unos pasos acercarse a la habitación y abrir la puerta de la misma, quedándose en silencio durante unos minutos. A su vez hacía anotaciones en una libreta.

—Debería de salir más a menudo, jefe —se escuchó una voz tras la puerta de su despacho—. No tiene porqué preocuparse por los invitados, Dabb se hará cargo de ello.

—Me parecía que tú te encontrabas con él, Orquídea —Tora se encontraba de espaldas a ella, de pie junto a su gran balcón—. Yamaneko tiene modales un tanto particulares.

—Oh, sí. Eso me queda claro —expresó coherente ella—. Sé que no sería lo adecuado dejarlos solos junto a nuestros _invitados especiales._

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó el hombre—. ¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo?

—Calculando el tiempo en que tardarán en cruzar el laberinto de enredaderas, llego a la conclusión de que tardarán un poco más en atracar —teorizó Orquídea, llevándose los dedos pulgar e índice al mentón.

Entonces Tora se dio media vuelta para poder mirar a su acompañante con una expresión severa en su rostro. Reprimió una sonrisa sarcástica debido a los golpecillos hechos con un bolígrafo contra la libreta de notas que la mujer hacía. Aunque esa dama tuviera un gran cerebro y fuera de su grata confianza, seguía siendo una incrédula en cuanto a causticidad.

No tuvo oportunidad de expresarle su molestia, causada por la presencia de la "mujer cerebro" que se encontraba frente suyo, ya que ésta le profesó la causa de su visita. Le explicó el método por el cual debía persuadir a los piratas forasteros y cómo hacer uso del chantaje los que se negaran a cooperar con el proyecto. Si bien, Tora al principio se negó rotundamente, ya que -para él- la técnica empleada por Orquídea sobrepasaba los límites de su nivel, al final terminó aceptando las condiciones que la mujer le espetó, al igual que las consecuencias de no poner de su parte en cuanto al _sueño_ del desquiciado hombre mayor.

Cuando la joven terminó de explicarle el plan, se retiró, dejando a Tora aún más molesto de lo que estaba y con un entrecejo dibujando líneas excesivas sobre su ya arrugado rostro. Se dejó caer sobre su silla y apoyó sus manos sobre el amplio escritorio. No pudo evitar observar sobre la pared a su costado izquierdo, el cartel de recompensa de Portgas D. Ace, el cual se encontraba extrañamente cuidado y limpio, sin ninguna rasgadura o

—Ace-kun —suspiró cansado—. Muy pronto tendré en mis manos al bastardo de tu hermano.

—¿Recordando de nuevo a Puño de Fuego, jefe? —fue interrumpido por la voz de un joven.

—Sabes que nunca olvidaré a ese idiota de Ace, Garnele* —contestó sin mirarlo—. Además, parece que a mis subordinados se les olvidó tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

—Disculpe, jefe —se inclinó el menor—. Lo llamé en varias ocasiones y no respondía.

—Olvida eso. ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

Giró su mirada hacia el muchacho que aún se mantenía en la puerta y cruzó los brazos tras su nuca. La imponente mirada que le dirigió le advertía que fueran buenas noticias las que quería escuchar, pero al ver los labios de Garnele curvarse en una sonrisa triunfal, relajó la tensión que estaba comenzando a sentir.

—Excelentes —comenzó Garnele eufórico—. Los espías del gobierno que abordaban el buque de guerra, fueron tratados. El buque naufragó, sin dejar sobrevivientes.

—Te felicito, Garnele —el mayor mostró una sonrisa torcida—. Me da gusto tener al hombre con mejor visión y puntería de todos.

El joven sólo asintió sonriendo, halagado ante las palabras que le manifestó su jefe. Habiendo dado los últimos detalles de su trabajo, Tora le indicó nuevas órdenes para realizar y el lugar en donde lo haría. Garnele aceptó gustoso y se retiró de la oficina con un cordial saludo, dejando de nuevo al mayor en la soledad que le brindaba aquella habitación.

Cuando se aseguró de que no no rondaba nadie más cerca del lugar, dirigió una fugaz mirada al cartel de recompensa de Ace, dio un largo suspiro para dirigirse a uno de los cajones de su escritorio, el cual se encontraba cerredo con llave. Tentó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y, cuando sintió la pequeña llave entre sus dedos, la sacó inmediatamente a la vista; introdujo en la cerradura el pequeño objeto y cuando escuchó un ligero _click,_ señal de que el cajón había sido abierto, abrió con sumo cuidado el compartimiento de su escritorio.

Sacó cuidadosamente una cajita de madera tallada de color rojo, la cual encajaba perfectamente con ambas manos, sin dejar algún espacio vacío entre ellos. La abrió lentamente y extrajo de ella una pequeña ampolleta, de varias que la caja guardaba, la cual contenía un extraño líquido de color magenta y emitía grandes cantidades de burbujas gaseosas. Sonrió para sí mismo y observó el contenido de la ampolleta sobre sus dedos.

—Nami "La gata ladrona" —exclamó con su ronca voz—. ¿Quién diría que me serías de mucha utilidad en esto? Con tu hermosura y mi intelecto, juntos crearemos la perfección. El inicio de un nuevo futuro dará comienzo en cuanto te tenga conmigo.

La habitación fue inundada por una sonora carcajada saliente de su garganta, seguida por unos hipidos, señal de que se quedaba sin aire. Él imaginaba a Nami cooperando _voluntariamente_ con él en su más grande proyecto, ya que la chica resultaría como una pieza clave después de todo y, si se negaba a colaborar, él la obligaría; imaginaba también a Luffy rogando por su vida y la de la navegante, sometido a su disposición y finalmente, siendo asesinado por él mismo.

Por Trafalgar no se preocupaba. El cirujano podía ayudar en sus planes sin ningún problema, siempre y cuando establecieran acuerdos que estuvieran por debajo del límite de su presupuesto o disposición, hasta llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio. Por él no tenía problema alguno, o al menos eso creía él.

El sonido de uno de sus den den mushi que se hallaban junto al balcón lo sacó de su trance. Soltó un resoplido cansado, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia donde estaba. Descolgó al caracol que lo llamaba.

 _—¡Jefe! Tengo noticias._

—Te escucho, Yamaneko —respondió calmado el hombre.

 _—La primera parte de nuestro trabajo ha sido completada. Sin embargo, no hemos podido llegar hasta nuestro objetivo y Orquídea no llegó al lugar acordado._

—Ya veo —musitó con la voz más grave de lo normal—. Busquen a Corazón e informen sobre esto. La isla es bastante grande como para considerarla un continente.

 _—Entendido, jefe. Otra cosa... ¡Tiene usted un excelente gusto! La gata ladrona es una belleza y..._

El den den mushi de pronto de desconectó, quedando dormido. Tora se frotó la sien con las yemas de sus dedos y se quedó observando a través del balcón hacia la enorme ciudad que se encontraba debajo: Pequeñas edificaciones de aspecto rústico y pintadas de vivos colores, las calles eran estrechas y pacíficas, con una multitud de personas caminando sobre ella, al final de la ciudad estaba una extraña muralla hecha "naturalmente" por una gruesa capa de enredaderas, que por alguna razón, tenían apariencia de ser indestructibles, además de parecer un escudo para la ciudad, y alrededor, una extensa variedad de flores con una amplia gama de colores brillantes, diferentes texturas y olores.

Al fijar su vista en un punto concreto de la ciudad, en donde se encontraba una mujer aparentemente joven y bella, mostró una sonrisa torcida. Las personas en la ciudad creían que su héroe era un doctor de cuarta categoría, el cual siempre daba la cara por las desapariciones de mujeres de entre los 20 y los 25 años; el mismo doctor que _supuestamente_ estaba buscando la cura a la enfermedad característica de la isla. Kana Stephen, un hombre ético y bondadoso, alguien que tenía la contraria personalidad que la de él. Un hombre pulcro y "bueno".

—Los invitados están aquí. Deberías comenzar a moverte, Tora —reconoció la femenina voz al instante.

—Mandé a Orquídea, junto a mis dos mejores hombres... ¿Qué más quieres, Hiedra?

—Sabes que Yamaneko nunca ha trabajado bien en compañía de Dabb —la mujer se detuvo detrás de Tora—. Dudo que Orquídea pueda equilibrarlos tan bien como yo.

—No subestimes la inteligencia de Orquídea.

Sin perder su postura, Tora sólo pudo escuchar una cantarina risa burlona detrás de él, a lo cual, fácilmente pudo deducir que se encontraba con ambas manos puestas sobre su estómago, debido a la fuerza que la mujer ejercía al reír.

—No me recuerdes la inteligencia de la lagartija —esta vez el tono meloso que la caracterizaba, no se encontraba—. Aunque no sea igual de trepadora que Corazón, sigue siendo una piedra en el zapato.

Ahora el que se reía a todo pulmón era Tora. Ver de esa manera a Hiedra era todo un espectáculo para él, sin embargo, terminó rápidamente con su burla al observar de reojo la expresión furiosa de la mujer y un aparente castañeo de dientes. Sabía que era lo mejor parar de reír en ese momento, ya que no quería saber lo que hubiera sido de él si no terminaba de reír.

—Trafalgar Law y Nami han cruzado el laberinto de enredaderas.

* * *

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, llevándose consigo un día más. En la cubierta del Sunny todo era calma y tranquilidad, ya que su capitán no había salido en todo el día de su camarote y había pedido no ser molestado por nadie. Algo raro en él, porque, se había perdido de el almuerzo -y probablemente se perdería de la cena-. La razón era simple: Estaba escribiendo una misteriosa carta a alguien.

 _Para la Reina Pirata:_

 _Sé que he sido un tonto al no escribirte desde hace mucho tiempo, pero cree en mí cuando te diga que la mayoría del tiempo estoy pensando en ti, a parte de la carne._

 _Lamento decirte que no tengo una ubicación exacta de dónde nos encontramos en este momento, ya que Nami no se encuentra ahora con nosotros y ninguno sabemos navegar tan bien como ella... Así que tu visita tendrá que posponerse hasta que ella vuelva._

 _Sé que me dirás que soy un idiota al dejar ir a la mejor navegante, pero ella se marchó por su propia cuenta, después de querer atacar a sus nakamas. ¡Eso no lo tolero!_

 _Siempre he creído que las mujeres son todo un misterio: Lloronas, delgadas, miedosas y se molestan por todo, como tú y Nami. A veces he llegado a pensar que son hermanas, porque ambas se comportan de igual manera. Pero a ella la quiero mucho y a ti también. Son lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida y si alguien decide hacerles daño, lo mataré._

 _No te preocupes, he decidido buscarla hasta el fin del mundo, para poder navegar todos juntos de nuevo como una familia, claro, después de que tú decidas unirte a nosotros. Sé que me apoyaras en mi búsqueda y que comprenderás mi decisión, porque, a pesar de querer estar conmigo, quieres que yo sea feliz con toda mi familia._

 _Espero poder encontrarla muy pronto, para poder verte de nuevo y surcar los mares junto a ti..._

 _Mi querida Reina._

Cuando Luffy salió del camarote, se encontró con la incrédula mirada de Usopp. Esbozó su típica sonrisa y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo; se sentó a un lado de donde él estaba pescando y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Cuando se decidió a hablar, fue interrumpido por el artillero:

—¿Cuándo piensas contarle sobre lo que hubo entre Nami y tú?

El capitán se quedó estático en su lugar. Sabía que el chico de nariz larga tenía presente todo lo sucedido entre él y la navegante, ya que él mismo se había encargado de confesárselo a su nakama en un momento de desesperación. Pero también creía que ese asunto ya lo había olvidado, como él solía hacerlo con los nombres de las personas menos importantes.

—Nunca hubo nada más entre ella y yo que deba contar —la gravedad en su voz era notoria—. Ella y yo siempre fuimos nakamas.

—Se comportó demasiado histérica y posesiva contigo —reflexionó Usopp—. Me pregunto si algún día se enamorará de alguien más.

—¡Eso nunca pasará! —gritó rápidamente Luffy, asustando a su nakama—. Nami tiene que cumplir su sueño primero.

Usopp no tuvo palabras para describir el comportamiento de Luffy. Siempre que hacía mención del nombre de la navegante, en ámbito emocional, se comportaba de esa manera. Incluso cuando hablaba de ella y un posible "salvador" que la hubiera rescatado del estado mental en el que se encontraba, su capitán reaccionaba violentamente.

—No dudes en la posibilidad de que Nami se enamore de alguien más —finalmente habló el artillero, alejándose de Luffy. Se detuvo un momento, dándole la espalda, para decir—: Podría encontrar a un hombre que la quiera y decida dar todo por ella, casarse y tener hijos. Entonces tu papel de capitán no tendrá ningún valor si ella decide marcharse.

Terminada la frase, se marchó del lugar, dejando a Luffy pensativo y molesto. Él no consideraba la idea de ver a Nami en relación con otro hombre, ni mucho menos verla casada y con hijos. Eso no era una opción en sus ideales y no le permitiría hacerlo.

Pero como había dicho Usopp, él no tenía ningún derecho de interferir en su vida amorosa. Si ella decidía formar una familia con el hombre que eligiera, él debía apoyar su decisión. Sin embargo, no comprendía el ardor que sentía en el pecho cada vez que tocaba ese tema. Sabía perfectamente lo que era el amor, ya que Nami se había encargado de explicárselo, y por eso, se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por _aquella_ chica; pero no era consciente del porqué le molestaba tanto la idea de ver a otro hombre cortejando a _su_ navegante.

Se sentó en el mascarón en forma de león y, entonces, un fugaz recuerdo inundó sus sentidos.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _—¡Nami! —exclamó sorprendido el capitán—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _—Disculpa, Luffy. No soportaba las ganas de hacerlo... ¿Acaso no te gustó?_

 _El de cabellos azabaches se quedó meditabundo por un instante. No sabía que responderle a la chica sonriente que tenía enfrente, porque simplemente, no hallaba la respuesta. Se encontraba en un dilema mental de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. No podía jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de ella._

 _—Esto no está bien —susurró indeciso—. Yo no debo besar a mis nakamas._

 _—Es sólo un beso inocente, tonto. Sólo lo harás conmigo._

 _Una de las manos de la navegante acarició la mejilla del sonrojado capitán. A Luffy le latía el corazón con mayor intensidad, que sentía que se le salía del pecho, al igual que una fina capa de sudor adornaba su frente. Cuando él estuvo dispuesto a apartar la mano de la chica, ella no se lo permitió, sosteniéndole el brazo con su mano libre._

 _—Además, los piratas como nosotros no distinguen el bien del mal. Sólo actúan bajo sus propios intereses._

 _La mano que sostenía el brazo de Luffy fue ascendiendo hacia su hombro, encontrándose con la otra para entrelazarla sobre su nuca. El chico no sabía que hacer, se encontraba petrificado sin poder moverse. La nariz de Nami llegó a tocar la punta de la suya hasta hacer que sus agitadas respiraciones se combinaran y, la chica sonrió debido al color en las mejillas de Luffy._

 _—No me has respondido —susurró sensualmente contra su oído—. ¿No te gustó el beso?_

 _—Me gustó mucho —dijo aturdido—. Pero no deberíamos..._

 _No llegó a terminar la oración que pensaba decir, ya que sus labios se vieron presionados los de Nami en un desesperado y hambriento beso. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a chica de cabello naranja devorar sus labios con fervor, hasta que poco a poco se relajó cerrando sus ojos y atrayendo el cuerpo de Nami contra el suyo, siguiéndole el ritmo. Era la segunda vez que hacía eso y, la segunda vez que le gustaba. Si seguía de esa manera terminaría acostumbrándose._

 _—Te amo, Luffy._

 _Esas dos palabras des colocaron por completo al capitán. Nami le había dicho que lo amaba, cuando ya le había explicado lo que significaba ese sentimiento. Se sintió culpable. Él no podía decirle lo mismo porque no lo sentía de la misma forma, tampoco podía seguir ilusionándola con besos, que supuestamente, sólo se le daban a la persona amada._

 _Cuando recobró la compostura, hizo una mueca e intentó apartar a la navegante de su lado con leves empujones, pero ella se aferró aún más al su cuello. Sólo le quedaba una opción:_

 _—Na-Nami —intentó pronunciar entre los labios de la joven—. Yo no te amo._

 ** _Flashback end..._**

No se dio cuenta de cuándo había anochecido, tan ensimismado estaba en sus recuerdos que había ignorado por completo a Brook y a Chopper, quienes lo habían estado llamando en varias ocasiones, hasta que se rindieron y terminaron por dejarlo solo. Las estrellas ahora se dislumbraban perfectamente en el firmamento de la noche y, la suave brisa que golpeaba su rostro estaba comenzando a tornarse fría. Esa seria una noche larga.

Bajó de su asiento favorito y se dirigió a la cocina, donde todos se encontraban ingiriendo la cena. Cuando abrió la puerta, todas las miradas se posaron en él, dándole a entender que buscaban en su rostro algún signo que delatara su situación con Nami, además de la mujer a la que le mandaba todas las cartas.

—¡Sanji, carne!

El rubio dio una calada a su cigarrillo a medio terminar y sirvió el platillo que había preparado esa noche. El ambiente, si bien seguía emergiendo presión, era relajado y con la normalidad que describía a esa tripulación: Robo de comida por parte de Luffy, charlas amenas entre Robin y Sanji, al igual que peleas entre el rubio y Zoro por cada comentario sin sentido; Franky no paraba de beber cola y gritar «súper» cada vez que algo le parecía bueno; Usopp y Chopper peleaban con Luffy por la comida y Brook, hacía su ya gastada pregunta acerca de bragas, dirigida a la arqueóloga y por lo tanto, ganándose varias patadas por parte de Sanji.

Sin embargo, en la cocina del barco hacía falta alguien que controlara aquellas discusiones con los ya conocidos golpes: Nami.

—¿Creen que Nami esté bien?

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la persona que formuló aquella pregunta. Zoro, en un momento que no peleaba con Sanji, se quedó reflexionando sobre lo que había escuchado un par de noches atrás. Robin y Luffy habían platicado algo extraño con respecto a la navegante, llegando a decir, incluso que «No me importa que sepan la verdad, Nami fue quien decidió ocultarlo».

—Probablemente fue tragada por las corrientes oceánicas —dijo Robin, provocando varias muecas de terror—. O simplemente murió de hambre.

—¡No digas esas cosas como si nada, Robin! —vociferó alarmado Usopp.

—Tal vez la hayan encontrado piratas enemigos —dedujo Zoro inteligentemente—. Puede ser que haya sido Eusstas Kid o Trafalgar Law. Incluso pudo haber sido Kurohige o la marina.

—Nami sabe cuidarse —el capitán tomó la palabra, levantándose de su silla—. Si se encontró con Torao, me quedo tranquilo. Él puede ayudarla, como lo hizo conmigo durante la Gran Guerra.

El silencio inundó casi por completo la cocina,inundó de no ser por el sonido de un susurro por parte del tirador. Lo que sucedió a continuación sacó a Luffy por completo de sus ideales: Zoro caminó hasta quedar de frente a él, con un extraño ceño fruncido y sus labios en una delgada línea que lo hacían ver diferente. La pregunta que le formuló después, terminó por hacer que la comida que algunos aún masticaban, fuera escupida en acto unánime:

—Veo que has aprendido a mentir... ¿Por qué no nos platicas la verdadera razón por la que Nami perdió el control aquella vez?

* * *

Estaban atascados en aquella pantanosa zona. El submarino había tenido que salir a la superficie, gracias a las raíces de varias plantas extrañas. Habían visto algunas en otras ocasiones, pero esas eran de genética diferente, tal vez por el tipo de isla en la que estaban.

—Señorita Nami —llamó el cirujano—. Tendremos que bajar aquí para poder explorar la isla y traer suministros.

—Entiendo —suspiró ella, dejando caer sus hombros—. Cuando vuelvan...

—Irás conmigo —cortó demandante la frase de la chica.

—¡¿Quieres que yo cruce un aterrador pantano contigo?! —Nami hubiera gritado de no haber sido por la punzante mirada de Law puesta sobre ella.

—No pienso llevar a mis hombres —volvió su vista al frente—. Además, eso también forma parte de tu tratamiento.

Nami no dijo nada. Sabía que esa discusión la tenía ganada el capitán de los Heart desde que había comenzado. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a ganar algún día, mientras durara su estadía con esa tripulación.

Resopló molesta y salió del submarino, al igual que Law y Bepo, quienes eran los que se disponían a ir. Si hubiera estado en otro momento de su vida, también habría renegado por usar unos pantalones bastante grandes y una chaqueta, pertenecientes al cirujano. Pero en su estado, no tenía muchas opciones de las cuales elegir o, por lo menos, algo decente que vestir.

—A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia traerte conmigo, señorita —expresó Law con un toque de molestia en su voz—. Pero, he reflexionado y, me temo que un paseo no te hará mal.

—No importa — Nami cerró sus ojos por un momento, antes de conmenzar a caminar—. Yo soy una paciente que acata las órdenes de su doctor.

Ese último comentario hizo que Law frunciera el ceño inquisitivo, quedándose inmóvil en su lugar por un segundo. Esa mujer resultaba ser bipolar, porque, antes de bajar del submarino, estaba hecha un demonio, y ahora, sólo se limitaba a sucumbir ante sus órdenes.

Dando las últimas órdenes a sus subordinados de esconder al submarino, por si la marina aparecía, Trafalgar partió junto a los dos navegantes. Observó a Nami por un momento y se preguntó por el paradero de su capitán; ya llevaba varios días en los que la chica se alojaba junto a ellos y no había confesado nada acerca de su tripulación. Negó levemente con la cabeza al imaginarse cuanto tiempo más pasaría hasta que ella decidiera darle la ubicación de sus nakamas y, por fin, deshacerse de sus berrinches.

Caminaron durante varios minutos más, hasta que algo detuvo al cirujano. Había visto el paisaje en más de una ocasión, pero había decidido restarle importancia, ya que ni Bepo, ni Nami parecían haberse percatado de ello. La última vez que volvió a observar el mismo panorama, decidió detenerse, provocando que ambos navegantes se detuvieran un par de pasos más adelante.

—¿No les parece que hemos caminado bastante y sigamos observando el mismo paisaje?

—¿Cuatro veces? —preguntó Nami aburrida.

—Yo sólo lo voy siguiendo, capitán —habló Bepo, ganándose una severa mirada por parte de Law.

—¡Vaya! Y creí que Zoro era el ser más desorientado —especuló la mujer con una discreta sonrisa.

Law estuvo a punto de decir algo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, debido a que un fuerte sonido se escuchó desde detrás de los árboles que conformaban aquel pantano. El moreno silenció a sus compañeros y confirmó lo que había pensado: Estaban siendo observados por alguien más.

Atento a cualquier movimiento, Law preparó su nodachi en mano, listo para actuar si era atacado por alguien más. Pero nada sucedió. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de las aves, las cuales cantaban de una manera peculiar. Aún con los sentidos alerta, siguió caminando, hasta alcanzar a de nuevo a Nami, quien se había quedado adelante.

—¿Acaso intentas asustarme, Trafalgar? —exclamó Nami irritada, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas—. Te advierto que...

 _Room._

Esa palabra estremeció a Nami, haciéndola palidecer del miedo. Apenas volteó hacia la dirección en la que Law miraba y terminó por gritar lo suficientemente alto, como para aturdir al cuerpo que se encontraba detrás de ella. La criatura, más bien era un híbrido con aspecto _casi_ humano, de no ser por la extraña piel blanquecina y sus ojos con notorias pupilas dilatadas; no tenía cabello y estaba desnuda, dando a relucir que portaba una larga cola lampiña y enormes garras afiladas en sus manos y pies; su boca salivaba sin control, emergiendo una gran cantidad de espuma y su voz era distorsionada, pronunciaba frases inteligibles a los oídos de los presentes.

La navegante simplemente cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando ser atacada.

 _Shambles._

De un momento a otro, ya no se encontraba en donde suponía que se había mantenido, al igual que la criatura que se disponía a atacarla. Abrió un ojo para cerciorarse de que Law había partido al híbrido en múltiples trozos con su espada, haciendo que éste se retorciera descomunalmente y gritara de dolor hasta finalmente, morir desangrada. Lo que le pareció más extraño a la chica, fue que Law observaba a detalle la sangre emanada de una de las partes de su víctima, la cual era de color magenta. Lo escuchó bufar molesto y envainar de nuevo su Kikoku.

—Gracias —alcanzó a decir Nami, con la voz temblorosa.

—Fue sólo un capricho. No me lo agradezcas.

Continuó con su caminata, esta vez con más cautela. Nami lo siguió por detrás y el oso se mantenía alerta ante cualquier sonido. Lo que antes había sido un entrecejo arrugado en el rostro del capitán, ahora se había convertido en una mueca de total rnfado.

—¡Capitán! —exclamó Bepo con los brazos en el aire—. Salgamos de aquí.

—Por alguna razón, esta isla ha logrado llamar mi entera atención —susurró el cirujano sin prestar atención a su navegante.

—¿Qué diablos eran esas cosas? —vociferó Nami, caminando a la par del cirujano.

—No es la única —Law se detuvo, capturando la atención de los navegantes—. Sin duda hay más que querrán atacarnos

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera demandar algo, desde las copas de los árboles salió una decena más de aquellas criaturas, las cuales intentaron atacar al grupo con sus afiladas garras, queriendo incrustarlas sobre su piel con movimientos torpes y bastante rápidos. Law corto con su nodachi a varios cuerpos, al momento que miraba instintivamente hacia donde se encontraba Nami junto a Bepo. El oso, hábilmente esquivaba los manotazos que proporcionaban sus oponentes y, contraatacaba con patadas y movimientos de karate, noqueando a unos cuantos.

Al ver a ambos pelear, Nami se sintió estorbar, tomando la fuerza que había perdido desde el momento de su depresión. Escabulló una mano por debajo de la chaqueta y sacó su clima tact. En un hábil movimiento armó su bastón y antes de realizar algún ataque, le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa al cirujano, el cual se encontraba esquivando algunos golpes por parte de más híbridos que habían salido después de los anteriores. Law, sólo la observó desde su posición y después, volvió su atención a las criaturas que tenía enfrente.

 _Black Ball._

Pequeñas burbujas salieron de su arma, esparciéndose alrededor de unos cuantos híbridos. Frunció los labios e hizo un chasquido con la lengua cuando vio que aún se acercaban a ella. Las burbujas se reventaron, dando forma a una gran nube negra que rodeaba a las criaturas.

 _Thunder cloud._

Varias descargas eléctricas fueron creciendo hasta electrocutar a sus víctimas, las cuales se retorcieron y pegaron un sonoro y estruendoso grito, debido al daño causado por el ataque. Nami sonrió con autosuficiencia y dirigió su vista al oso polar, que había terminado con el último a la vista. Giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado y vio la profunda mirada grisácea que Law le dedicaba; el moreno le sonrió de lado y dio el corte final a la última víctima.

—Parece que no sólo sabes navegar, señorita Nami —exclamó el doctor con su sonrisa torcida.

—Idiota —susurró Nami, guardando de nuevo su arma.

—Debemos darnos prisa —advirtió Law—. Alguien nos persigue y la noche se acerca.

—¿Y lo dices así, como si nada? —recriminó la chica exaltada.

Hubiera continuado reclamándole, sin embargo, el ceño fruncido sobre los ojos grises e Law le advertían que debía mantenerse callada si no quería ser cortada en dos.

Continuaron caminando a través de la espesura del pantano, que más bien parecía ser un laberinto lleno de enredaderas y flores decolores exóticos. Por fin parecían encontrar el fin a ese camino, cuando escucharon otro prominente sonido detrás de ellos. Los tres se detuvieron en seco y Nami, instintivamente, se aferró a uno de los brazos del cirujano, ganándose una mirada molesta por su parte y por consecuente, apartar su mano bruscamente.

—¿Qu-qué pasa ahora? —titubeó Nami, presa del miedo.

—Como lo sospechaba —la mano de Law hizo presión sobre su nodachi—. No han dejado de seguirnos.

—¿No crees que si nos hubieran seguido, ya estaríamos...?

Antes de terminar la frase, Nami sintió ser empujada con un brazo hacia un lado, chocando su espalda contra un árbol. Cuando quizo reaccionar ante la situación, se dio cuenta de que el rostro del cirujano se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo, con su brazo izquierdo reposado sobre su hombro. Arqueó ambas cejas en señal de incredulidad, pero al escuchar las palabras «mantén tus sentidos alerta» cayó en cuenta de lo que había aterrizado en el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Un proyectil con un extraño líquido viscoso había sido arrojado contra la navegante, con la intención de suministrar el contenido de la aguja. Nami se escondió en el brazo de Law, aterrorizada al ver de dónde provenía aquel proyectil.

Un gato del tamaño normal de un humano, saltó hacia ellos, mostrando sus afiladas garras y sus grandes colmillos. Su pelaje era grisáceo y esponjoso, adornado con varias rayas sobre su lomo y la punta de su cola; sus ojos eran de color verde pálido, pero con las pupilas dilatadas hasta su punto máximo, y por consecuente, el brillo que emanaban parecía ser más intenso.

—¡Apártate!

Apenas pronunció aquella palabra y empujó a la navegante para desenvainar su Kikoku y crear otro campo de operaciones. Sin embargo, el gato fue hábil y se alejó del radio donde Law había creado su _Room,_ intentando rodearlo velozmente para llegar hasta Nami. Law no pudo divisar a su oponente, debido a la velocidad con la que se movía, así que deshizo su movimiento. Cuando el cirujano estaba por llegar a ella, el gato apareció frente a ella y sacó sus garras, listo para propinarle un zarpazo, lo cual nunca sucedió. En vez de eso, el sonido del metal llenó sus tímpanos, una señal de que una espada había chocado contra sus grandes uñas.

 _Scut*._

Una mujer encapuchada se detuvo entre el gato y Nami, bloqueeando el ataque del animal, con una katana teñida de carmín. El gato gruñó furioso, mostrando su dendadura más de lo normal, aunque no intentó atacarla. Nami se mostró escéptica, aún en el suelo, intentando pronunciar alguna palabra, pero ninguna salió de sus resecos labios.

—¡Maldita!

Nami parpadeó un par de veces ante lo que acababa de escuchar... ¿El gato había hablado? No, debía ser su imaginación. Ningún animal hablaba -a excepción de Chopper, gracias a su fruta, y la estrella de mar que creía ser un humano-. Fuera de ellos, no había conocido a ningún otro, así que se lo había tenido que haber imagindo.

—¡Lárgate!

La voz de la mujer la sacó de su trance. Parecía tener una dulce voz, pero no debía dejarse llevar por lo que escuchara, no de nuevo. Le había hablado al gato, como si este entendiera las palabras de un humano. Y lo hizo.

—Esta hermosura es mía...

—¡No lo es! —gritó la mujer, haciendo que el animal retrocediera un par de pasos—. Ahora lárgate si no quieres que te corte en dos.

—Pero tú no...

—¡Dije ahora! —chilló con fuerza la espadachín, haciendo que el gato saliera huyendo del lugar, pegando un fuerte maullido.

Law, quien se había mantenido al tanto de la situación y con los sentidos alerta por si algo ocurría, envainó de nuevo su nodachi, caminando hasta quedar junto a Nami. Bepo corrió hacia ellos, ya que anteriormente sus patas no respondían debido a la impresión de ver a un gato gigante.

—¿Quién eres tú? —exigió saber el moreno.

La mujer, quien se hallaba de espaldas, suspiró. Se quitó la capucha que cubría su cabeza, dejando ver una larga cabellera rubia; se dio media vuelta y esbozó una sonrisa con sus carnosos labios rojos. Tenía la piel pálida, pero el brillo de sus ojos azules le hacía ver como una mujer hermosa, al igual que sus prominentes curvas la hacían ver aún más bella. Nami podía decir que competía en belleza contra la emperatriz Boa Hancock.

—Disculpen mis modales —habló sonrojada la mujer, la cual no aparentaba más de 30 años—. Mi nombre es Nery.

—¡Nery! —exclamó aliviado Bepo —¿Qué eran esas cosas?

Se formuló un incómodo silencio, haciendo arquear una ceja a Law y fruncir los labios a Nami. Nery había abierto los ojos un poco más de lo normal, tensándose ante la pregunta. Pero después relajó su postura al observarlos más a detalle.

—Ya veo. Son forasteros.

Si la mujer había dicho eso, significaba que no los había reconocido. Esa isla sin duda tenía algo raro. Nami entre abrió los labios para preguntar algo más, sin embargo, Nery se adelantó:

—Si se encontraron con los Krealen, no se preocupen. Son criaturas comunes en los alrededores de esta isla.

¿Comunes? Esas criaturas no tenían nada de común. Habían intentado matarlos, mostrando una velocidad increíble para ser unos seres no tan dotados intelectualmente. Eso llamó aún más la atención del doctor.

—¿Qué me dices de ese gato? —cuestionó Nami escéptica—. ¿Ese tamaño también es normal?

El rostro de la mujer pasó de ser tierno, a ser completamente inexpresivo. Law observó a detalle cada uno de sus movimientos, ya que a él no parecía brindarle ningún tipo de confianza. La mano que sostenía la empuñadura de su katana, ejerció más presión. Cerró los ojos por un momento y los abrió de nuevo.

—Ese gato no es común ni corriente. Él es un humano que ingirió una fruta del diablo tipo Zoan. Hagan lo que hagan, nunca se metan con él o sus secuaces.

—¿Quieres decir que esa cosa salvaje, en realidad es un humano? —vociferó alarmada la navegante, colocando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas—. ¿Sabes? Casi destroza mi hermoso rostro con sus...

—¿Por qué nos seguías, señorita? —Law cortó a la de cabello naranja.

Sólo pudo escuchar una leve risa ahogada por parte de Nery. La mujer comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el trió y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos al frente. Sonrió inocentemente y colocó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.

—Soy una de las guardianas de esta isla —comenzó a explicar ella—. Junto a mi equipo, protegemos este territorio de los Krealen y aquel gato que acaba de atacarlos.

Law no se convenció ante tal respuesta. La mujer lo miraba de una manera extraña, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y la invitara con la mirada a observar hacia otra parte. Si bien, Nery no se inmutó ante la mirada del cirujano, obedeció a esos ojos grises que se habían encargado de examinarla con cautela. Miró hacia un punto inexistente y prosiguió:

—Ustedes no me han dicho su nombre —recordó Nery a los presentes—. Pero eso será después... Claro, si deciden acompañarme a casa esta noche.

Nery se quedó esperando por una respuesta. Tanto Nami como Law no se habían tomado la delicadeza de responder y Bepo, sólo se limitaba a observarlos. Law no respondió porque, no confiaba en esa mujer y Nami, simplemente no sabía qué decir.

—Aceptamos.

—No.

Ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo. Nami había aceptado y Law se había negado. La mujer soltó una risilla discreta al escuchar ambas decisiones, parecía que esos dos no compartían ideales. Law y Nami se observaron el uno al otro por un instante, con un claro enojo calcado en sus rostros.

Esa noche iba a ser larga.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _..._

 _ **Garnele:**_ _Palabra alemana "Langostino"._

 ** _Scut:_** _Palabra rumana "Escudo". Es utilizada como una técnica de defensa por parte de Nery._

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **¡Saludos! Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo de esta humilde historia... Me he tardado un poco más, pero también hice de este capítulo, algo mas extenso. :'3 espero que les guste a mis queridos lectores (as).**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 _ **hanasho:** Espero que leas este capítulo, igual que los anteriores. Ten por seguro que Law terminará descolocado gracias a Nami, ella tendrá que armarse de valor para igualarlo y darle su merecido xD. A mí también me encanta escribir sobre él, aunque a veces me salga muy contrario a lo que es. Su personalidad es bastante difícil._

 ** _Fhlaky:_** _Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que me animas mucho. 7u7 Luffy sí que es un loquillo, el cual no tiene ni una jodida idea de lo que siente por Nami (gomen por lo de jodida'). La relación final entre Law y Nami sigue siendo un misterio en mi kokoro xD. Pero ten por seguro que sí habrá romance. Mientras tanto... ¡Muerte a Luffy! Okno. :3_

 ** _ashira23:_** _Agradezco infinitamente tu comentario. Tienes razón, Luffy no debió de jugar con Nami, pero no lo odies, todo tiene una explicación._

 **Agradezco masivamente también a las personas que lo agregan a sus historias favoritas, o la están siguiendo. Espero que sigan leyendo los capítulos hasta el final de esta historia.**

 **Lo de la actualización, no tengo fecha establecida, así que esperen el próximo capitulo dentro de una o dos semanas (quizás tres). No prometo algo perfecto, pero por lo menos, sí algo decente.**

 **Por favor, si hay alguna falta ortográfica, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Sus críticas me ayudarían a ser una mejor escritora para ustedes. Al igual que si tienen alguna duda con respecto a capítulos anteriores, queja o sugerencia con respecto a los próximos, saben a donde pueden acudir.**

 **Ahora existen nuevas incógnitas: ¿Qué tiene que ver Ace en la historia? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretenden hacer con Nami? ¿Les contará Luffy la verdad a sus nakamas? ¿Serán los híbridos, normales en esa isla?**

 **Sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán xD.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! (\•3•)/**


	6. Persuasión: Continuidad adquirida

_"No eres consciente, hasta que lo analizas"_

VI.

"Persuasión: Continuidad adquirida"

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home..._

 _(Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa...)_

Cruzaron un par de calles solitarias hasta llegar a una choza bastante descuidada. La noche se había hecho presente a través del paisaje, las cigarras llenaban el silencio entre aquellas personas con su canto al compás; las estrellas inundaban el firmamento, en compañía de una blanca luna llena. El paisaje perfecto para dar un paseo por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad. A excepción de ellos.

Law y Nami caminaban a la par, por delante de Bepo y detrás de Nery, quien se había ofrecido a brindarles hospitalidad en su casa. Durante todo el camino ninguno de los cuatro había cruzado palabra con otro, sólo en algunas ocasiones en las que Nami le preguntaba a su salvadora acerca de la isla, algo que ella se limitaba a responder sólo con lo esencial. Esa mujer se había portado amable cuando se presentó, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba distante y reacia a sus preguntas.

Por otro lado, Law mantenía su rostro neutro e inexpresivo, sin mirar a sus alrededores. Ni siquiera observaba a Nami, quien de vez en cuando le dirigía una fugaz mirada para después, fijar su vista de nuevo al frente. No comprendía como esa mujer lo había convencido de acompañar a la sospechosa a una residencia desconocida, de una isla completamente fuera de sus conocimientos. Sólo recordaba que ella lo había chantajeado con separarse en ese momento de él, diciendo las palabras «No me importa si te quedas aquí, yo iré con ella». Sin duda esa mujer depresiva estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo.

—Llegamos.

La voz angelical de Nery sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos, haciendo fijar su vista en la choza a la que habían llegado. A Law le pareció aún más sospechoso que aquella señorita, la cual decía ser una de las guardianas de la isla, viviera en una residencia tan humilde, en un vecindario de poca confianza. En la mente de Nami cruzaba el mismo pensamiento, levantando la duda del porqué una mujer como ella no vivía con el alcalde de la isla, si le había comentado que todos sus subordinados residían con él.

—Sé que no es un lugar muy grande, tampoco tiene muchas habitaciones, pero ustedes estarán seguros aquí —explicó la rubia, invitándolos a pasar.

—Disculpa, Nery-san —Nami tomó la palabra al entrar—. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la isla?

—Oh, es verdad —soltó una risilla, mientras observaba a Law de reojo con una mirada juguetona—. Ustedes han llegado a la isla Rozzrel, una isla considerada por forasteros como un continente, debido a su amplia extensión territorial y la gran cantidad de ciudades. El lugar es conocido porque la mayoría de las mujeres que llegan con el fin de _explorar,_ terminan maravilladas con el lugar y se quedan a vivir aquí.

—¿Mujeres? —por primera vez habló el cirujano.

Nery le mostró al moreno una sonrisa enigmática, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño y le dedicara una mirada amenazante. Tanto Bepo como Nami, decidieron quedarse callados y no interrogar nada. Se notaba que a Nery le había atraído ese insípido capitán pirata.

—En efecto, Law-san. Las mujeres son mas propensas a quedarse, gracias a la gran variedad de flora y fauna que existe en esta isla —explicó Nery deductiva—. Aunque, los hombres que se quedan también son muchos. Eso es gracias a los encantos de las mujeres nativas de este lugar.

El rostro del cirujano se tornó más molesto, haciendo callar a la rubia durante un momento. Después, decidió abandonar el tema y sonreír de nuevo, indicándole a Bepo y a su capitán dónde dormirían, a su vez, invitó a Nami a su habitación para acompañarla, ya que no quería que la navegante durmiera con el doctor. Nami aceptó gustosa y se encaminó al dormitorio, no sin antes detener sus pasos y girar su torso en dirección de Law y desearle las buenas noches, al igual que a Bepo. Ambos sólo asintieron con la cabeza y se adentraron a la habitación.

Cuando entraron, Law cerró la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte empujón, asustando al oso; se dejó caer en una de las camas que tenía la habitación y se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Había algo sospechoso con esa isla, pero por alguna razón, eso lograba atraer aún más su atención. Aunque no podría investigar nada si llevaba consigo a la navegante de los Sombreros de Paja.

—Capitán, ¿cree usted que haya sido buena idea que Nami-san se haya quedado con esa mujer?

Esas palabras lograron que el hombre se levantara pesadamente de la cama y volteara a ver a su nakama. Si bien, no confiaba en la dueña de esa casa, tampoco quería tener cerca a Nami. Ella le había dado dolores de cabeza en incontables ocasiones y quería alejarse de ella aunque fuera un momento.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado, Bepo.

—Pero... Nery puede amenazarla, o incluso secuestrarla —estuvo por gritar de histeria si Law no lo hubiese mirado retórico.

—No te preocupes por la señorita Nami —el cirujano volvió a recostarse sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la nuca—. Ella sabe cuidarse.

—Lo siento —Bepo se rodeó de un aura depresiva, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

El ambiente entre los dos se mantuvo en silencio desde que terminó la conversación, tanto Law como Bepo se quedaron pensativos. Bepo rezando por Nami, mientras que Law intentaba hallar una hipótesis convincente para la situación que los tres habían pasado durante la tarde. Aquellas criaturas no las había visto nunca, añadiendo la horrísona apariencia que tenían y el color magenta de su sangre. Parecían seres humanos en estado de descomposición, pero a la vez tenían aspecto reptiliano, sus ojos con largas pupilas eran la prueba más clara.

Intentó cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño, aunque fuera por una hora, pero la incomodidad del colchón no lo permitía, además de tener alerta sus sentidos hasta con el más mínimo ruido que se produjera. No tuvo idea de cuántas horas habían pasado, Bepo se encontraba completamente dormido, con la respiración ajeno a los sonidos que se producían desde fuera. Law lo regañó mentalmente, pensando que sus subordinados eran bastante ingenuos, al igual que la señorita Nami.

Sus ojos los sentía resecos y el oxígeno le picaba contra las pupilas, sus párpados eran cada vez más pesados y le costaba trabajo controlarlos para que no cayeran. Comenzaba a tomarle menos envergadura a su alrededor, incluso al sonido de una puerta trasera cerrarse tan pronto como se abrió. Abrió los ojos prontamente y se levantó sutil, tomando su nodachi del buró en el que se respaldaba. Caminó hasta la puerta, estiró su brazo hasta tomar la perilla y girarla, provocando un molesto chirrido, gracias a la antigüedad de las zonas metálicas.

—Tú tampoco puedes dormir.

Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Nami se encontraba de espaldas a él con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Law desvaneció la presión de sus dedos entre su nodachi, acercándose a ella.

—Conciliar el sueño tan sosegadamente en un lugar desconocido, no es buena opción, señorita Nami.

—Eres bastante cauto, Trafalgar.

A cambio de una respuesta, Law sonrió cínico ante el _cumplido_ de la navegante. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, notando su notable ceño fruncido. Su sonrisa se amplió al escucharla bufar con hastío.

Nami giró su vista hasta su acompañante, el cual mantenía su atención en algún punto indistinguible del paisaje. Miró con curiosidad aquellos ojos grises bajo la luz de la luna llena, sin la gorra que siempre usaba, podía notar mejor las facciones en su rostro, en especial sus ojos, los cuales mantenían un brillo particular que logró atraer su atención en él. Por primera vez se fijaba en el cirujano de una manera personal, de una manera que no fuera sólo de aliado. No. _Tal vez_ cuando ella se curara, pudieran establecer una nueva alianza, esta vez con su tripulación.

—¿Estás disfrutando de la vista, señorita Nami?

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no había despegado su vista de él. Rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia otro punto, con un mohín de fastidio. _Tonta, ¿por qué lo mirabas?_ fueron palabras que vagaban como hormigas en su mente, mientras que mordía sus labios debido al nerviosismo.

—Tienes buen gusto —Nami lo miró de nuevo—. Aunque es de mala educación mirar lascivamente a las personas cuando están distraídas.

—Tsk, idiota.

La risa divertida de Law logró hacerla enfadar, a tal punto de contener la profunda necesidad de acercársele y propinarle un merecido golpe sobre su perfecto rostro... _¿Perfecto rostro?_ Abrió los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta de sus penosos pensamientos y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, provocando que el hombre girara su cabeza en su dirección.

Él arqueó una ceja ante el comportamiento infantil de la navegante, le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas torcidas y se sentó sobre el césped descuidado y marchito.

—Te estás recuperando —llamó la atención de la pelinaranja—. Hoy no presentarse signos de depresión, es un gran mérito para alguien como tú, señorita.

—Sólo espero poder salir de aquí, alejarme de un capitán pirata desquiciado como tú y volver con _él._

Law sólo se contuvo de reír, soltando un largo suspiro. Parecía que a esa mujer ya se le había olvidado el motivo de su alianza temporal, él solamente no quería deberle ningún favor a nadie y curar a Nami, sólo era un favor que sería correspondido con la ubicación de su capitán.

Lo que ella no sabía era que se mantendría cerca de él, por lo menos un tiempo más después de terminar con su tratamiento. Law le haría una solicitud de alianza a Luffy para sus objetivos comunales.

—¿No crees que te estás aferrando a un futuro que él aún no decide?

Esa pregunta provocó en Nami un escalofrío naciente en su espalda. El tono monótono de su doctor hizo que las náuseas llegaran a ella como un balde de agua caliente, tenía razón. Odiaba admitir que alguien la corrigiera, pero era un asunto bastante trivial, que ya se había acostumbrado.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe.

—En efecto, señorita. Sin embargo, me temo que para poder ayudarte, debo de conocer el motivo de tu depresión —Nami se abrazó contra sí misma, apretando con fuerza sus párpados.

El sonido de los lobos aullándole a la luna, era sustituido por los hipidos que comenzaban a escapársele a la joven. Recordar a Luffy sin derrochar lágrimas cada vez era más dificil y, la presencia del doctor no era muy alentadora para amortiguar sus recuerdos. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, con la intención de callar sus sollozos, sin embargo, las manos tatuadas de Law impidieron culminar su acto, tomándolas entre las suyas.

—Para liberar el odio, es bueno que te deshagas de todas las lágrimas que has retenido.

La miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando el desagradable sonido de sus gemidos. No obstante, los sollozos prontamente se convirtieron en una respiración acompasada, haciendo que Law la mirara escéptico. Ella le sonreía.

—Luffy es un idiota, pero no lo odio.

Las manos del moreno se apartaron suavemente de ella, al momento que ella se giraba de nuevo al frente, donde había una calle solitaria y oscura. Él le imitó, sentándose de nuevo en el césped, con la mirada fija en el cielo. La temperatura había comenzado a descender, haciendo del ambiente, algo mas fresco y calmado, a diferencia de esa tarde en la que hacía un calor infernal.

Por instinto, Nami se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado en posición de loto y jugando distraídamente con uno de sus mechones de cabello. Suspiró. Recordar las últimas palabras que Luffy le había dicho antes de partir la destrozaban, pero por alguna extraña razón, al acercarse al cirujano se sentía reconfortada. Como si él la consolara silenciosamente.

—Parece que no me queda opción. Si quiero curarme, te explicaré toda la situación.

—Tenemos cuatro horas antes del amanecer, tiempo suficiente para que lo resumas —contestó Law calmado, haciendo suspirar de cansancio a su compañera.

Cerró los ojos antes de comenzar, apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas y frunció los labios. No sabía por dónde comenzar, así que decidió dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos.

—Luffy no tiene la culpa, fui yo quien le insistía...

 _ **Flshback...**_

 _Se encontraba en el cuarto de cartografía, culminando con su más tardía labor. El mapa de la última isla que habían visitado se había convertido en un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ella, no sólo por lo laborioso que había resultado ser el detalle en su forma, sino porque su cabeza vagaba en otro sitio, o mejor dicho, en otra persona._

 _—¡Nami! Dice Sanji que la cena está lista. Si no vienes pronto, no puedo comenzar a comer._

 _La aludida rápidamente giró su vista hacia su capitán, con una sonrisa enigmática calcada en su rostro y levantándose de su asiento en un segundo. Se quitó los anteojos que usaba para dibujar sus mapas y los dejó sobre el escritorio._

 _—Oye, Luffy —lo llamó antes de que emprendiera camino hacia la cocina—. ¿No te gustaría cenar aquí?_

 _—No. Sanji no me permitiría traer comida aquí._

 _Nami se encaminó hasta quedar de frente a Luffy, tomó su mano y lo adentró al cuarto, cerrando la habitación con llave. Lo dirigió hasta la silla donde antes se encontraba sentada y lo obligó a descansar sobre ella, tirando de su brazo. Él, no puso resistencia, sin embargo, le reclamaba a la navegante que prefería estar en la cocina, degustando de un delicioso platillo preparado por el cocinero, a estar ahí, sentado. A solas con ella._

 _—Sanji-kun no te dará lo que yo —musitó Nami con un ligero tick en el ojo._

 _—¡Quiero comer, Nami! —elevó el tono de voz—. Me gusta más la comida de Sanji que lo que tú me das._

 _—¡Eres un idiota!_

 _El sonido de una cachetada inundó la habitación, para posteriormente, quedar en silencio. La mano de Nami se quedó en el aire, a la vez que el rostro de Luffy se encontraba ladeado hacia un lado e impávido ante el contacto, su mirada era sombría y la ocultaba bajo su sombrero de paja._

 _Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, rápidamente bajaron por las sonrosadas mejillas de la navegante, con libertad, con fervor, a la vez que sus sollozos se volvían cada vez más fuertes._

 _Luffy volvió su vista hacia ella, huidizo ante sus gemidos. Si Sanji la escuchaba llorar, lo más probable era que lo dejara sin cenar, así que intentó calmarla._

 _—E-espera, no llores —inútilmente trató de secar sus lágrimas, pero ella no se lo permitió—. Si lloras, Sanji me dejará sin cenar._

 _Los sollozos pronto se detuvieron, siendo reemplazados por una risa burlona y unos ojos que mostraban picardía. Nami levantó la vista hacia su preocupado capitán, lo observó por un momento y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó desde las comisuras de sus labios. Se acercó a su rostro, dejándolo estático, sintió sus hombros temblar ante la cercanía y sus tripas gruñir. Pero poco le importó, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar su rechazo. No otra vez._

 _—Si no quieres quedarte sin la cena, harás lo que yo te diga._

 _Terminada la frase, se abalanzó hacia sus labios sin pudor. Los devoró como si de una fiera se tratase, con necesidad, con pasión, pero sin sentimientos. Era un beso carente de amor, sin ningún gesto que pudiera relacionar con lo que ella sentía por él. Fue un beso vacío y amargo._

 _Luffy no quería continuar, deseaba terminar con ese beso. Llevó sus manos hasta las caderas de Nami, en un intento vano de separarla de su cuerpo, pero ella no se lo permitió, aferró sus brazos en su cuello y caminó hacia atrás hasta llegar a la pared. Ahí, enredó sus piernas en la cintura del capitán, buscando tener más contacto con él._

 _Él se sentía culpable, no quería engañarla a ella, no quería engañar a su prometida... No quería engañarse a sí mismo. Aunque el contacto con ella le gustaba, no quería destruir sus sentimientos con duras palabras, ella era demasiado sensible y no quería ser él quien la hiciera llorar de nuevo. Nami se merecía algo mejor... Alguien que correspondiera a su sentimientos. No él._

 _Con determinación, ejerció presión sobre sus caderas, sin lastimarla, poco a poco la separó de su cuerpo y mordió sus labios con fiereza, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido y se separara por completo de él._

 _—No puedo hacer esto...No se merecen esto... Ni tú ni Ma..._

 _—¡No menciones su nombre! —chilló con fuerza Nami, provocando que Luffy diera un brinco—. No me recuerdes que estás comprometido con ella._

 _—Sabes que a la que quiero es a ella. Tú eres mi nakama._

 _—¡Cállate! —se cubrió los oídos, intentando no escuchar las palabras de su capitán—. Yo haré que me quieras a mí... ¡Haré que me ames!_

 _Él se alejó de la navegante, emprendiendo camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y, antes de salir, se giró sobre sus talones para poder verla una vez más. Suspiró cansinamente, no le gustaba verla derramar lágrimas sin consolarla, o peor, ser él quien la hiciera llorar, pero no podía acercarse a ella. No en ese momento._

 _—Me gustaría que te enamoraras de alguien más, no importa si es enemigo, amigo u aliado. Me quedaría tranquilo si él te trata bien._

 _—Yo te quiero a ti —masculló molesta ella._

 _No prestó atención a sus palabras, no tenía caso escucharla si no comprendía que él sólo quería lo mejor para ella._

 _—Encontrarás a alguien pronto, mi instinto me lo dice._

 ** _Flashback end._**

—Déjame adivinar —Law interrumpió la narración de Nami—. ¿Señor Sombrero de Paja te rechazó en todas las ocasiones?

El rostro del hombre se mantenía adusto, sin mostrar algún interés en la obvia respuesta por parte de la navegante. Ella, se acurrucó en sus rodillas hasta quedar en posición fetal, su respiración ya era acompasada pero, sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados, producto de llorar en la intemperie.

—¿Es Boa Hancock?

Esa pregunta hizo que Nami abriera los ojos como platos y ulteriormente, soltara una carcajada burlona. Estaba siendo sarcástica.

—¿Boa Hancock? —preguntó con ironía, a la vez que se incorporaba del suelo—. Law, si Luffy se hubiera enamorado de ella, en realidad lo hubiera matado.

Entonces él sonrió. No había comprendido del todo la cavidad de sus palabras, no entendió si se refería a lo insípida que se comportaba la emperatriz pirata, o simplemente la "supuesta belleza" que la caracterizaba. No lo tomaba como algo bueno, ya que muchas féminas la envidiaban, pero tampoco lo tomaba como algo malo, debido a que a su capitán no le atraía -y a él tampoco-.

—Desconozco la identidad de esa mujer, pero, no debes de sentirte inferior a ella —confesó el médico, levantándose de su lugar y caminando hasta quedar frente a ella—. Debes de tener muchas virtudes para sentirte orgullosa de ti misma.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, tratando de asimilar las palabras expresadas por su doctor. Él nunca le había dicho que se sintiera orgullosa, de hecho, lo había oído decir que era molesta e incluso desagradable. Tal vez eso era una parte de su tratamiento, por lo tanto, no debía sentirse halagada.

No obstante, lo que le dijera Law no la convencía, ni siquiera la animaba. Ella notó en su voz un tono sarcástico y burlesco, o al menos eso imaginaba.

—No quiero ser yo la que se enorgullezca. Quiero que Luffy sienta lo mismo.

Law se llevó sus dedos índices hasta las sienes, masajeándolas con sumo cuidado. Estaba siendo paciente, pero la navegante era más necia de lo que pensó. Le estaba causando dolor de cabeza -de nuevo-.

—¿Sabes? —Nami lo miró—. No creo que lo que tú sientes sea _amor._ Más bien concreto que estás obsesionada con el señor Sombrero de Paja y no eres consciente de ello. Existe una delgada línea entre sentimiento y obsesión, señorita Nami.

—Creo que tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de sentimientos, Trafalgar.

Hubieran continuado conversando tan amenamente como lo estaban haciendo, si no hubiera sido por la presencia de la dueña de la casa: Nery. La rubia se acerco hacia ellos, hasta quedar a un costado de Law y de frente a Nami, le sonrió a la chica y tomó uno de los brazos del cirujano. Inmediatamente, él lo apartó de ella y se alejó unos pasos, estableciendo una distancia prudente.

Nery observó a la pelinaranja por un par de minutos, después a Law. El proceso se repitió en varias ocasiones, enriqueciendo la curiosidad en Nami y la molestia en Law.

—Ustedes, tórtolos, ¿qué hacen tan temprano afuera?

La pregunta hizo que el rojo de disparara vivamente en sus pálidas mejillas, negó eufórica con la cabeza e hizo ademanes frenéticos con ambas manos, dramatizando una simple opinión. Law no se molestó en responder, no porque no supiera qué decir, sino porque la navegante ya se había encargado de facilitarle el trabajo de responderle a una mujer que no le agradaba.

—¿Acaso no son pareja? Pero se veían tan juntos que no pude evitar suspirar —su aguda voz era bastante desagradable para el cirujano.

—¡Oh, no! —gritó Nami con el nerviosismo a flor de piel—. Él y yo somos...

—Si somos o no pareja, es un asunto que no le concierne, señorita Nery —Law interrumpió la frase de Nami. Estaba divertido, su entrecejo arrugado en combinación con la pícara sonrisa que momostaba, eran la señal más clara.

Por un momento, Nami pareció notar en la rubia un ligero tick en los labios y su mirada perdida. Cuando quiso apreciarla más a detalle, la delicada sonrisa ya acentuaba de nuevo sus rojos y carnosos labios, como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras del cirujano.

—Entonces no son pareja —habló emocionada, juntando sus manos a la altura de su mejilla—. Así que tengo una oportunidad de conquistarte, Law-san.

Lo miró juguetona, tejiendo sus dorados y lacios cabellos que le caían sobre su espalda, terminando en su espalda baja. Él solo le dedicó una gélida mirada y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación que compartía con Bepo, no sin antes recoger su nodachi del frío césped.

Cuando ambas mujeres se quedaron a solas, Nery se giró sobre sus talones, quedando de nuevo de frente a Nami. Esbozó una carismática sonrisa, preguntando sobre la relación que tenían ella y el doctor.

—Él y yo sólo somos... Aliados.

 _Aliados._ la palabra correcta para definir su relación. No era más que eso, ¿amigos? No podía decir que lo eran, Law no la tenía en un concepto tan particular. ¿Conocidos? Ella no conocía ninguna parte de la vida de ese misterioso hombre, aunque él conociera una parte de su rutina y personalidad. ¿enemigos? Quizás la mujer a la que tenía enfrente, no supiera que ellos fueran piratas, ya que no lo había mencionado,ni mucho menos cuestionado.

—Entiendo. Aunque Law-san es muy apuesto, podría enamorar a cualquier mujer.

—Incluso a ti, Nery-san —no pudo evitar suspirar cansada. Ese tema comenzaba a incomodarla.

—Oh, si. Sin duda me atrae mucho —miró de reojo a la navegante con una discreta sonrisa.

Nami nego con la cabeza, colocó su mano derecha sobre su frente y la izquierda sobre su cintura. No pudo reír porque compadecía las facultades mentales que la rubia poseía. _Enamorarse de Trafalgar Law,_ esa mujer no sabía lo que decía.

—Vamos, Nami-chan —llamó con dulzura—. Debemos descansar. Por tu apariencia, deduzco que no has dormido en varias noches.

—No te equivocas, Nery-san. Realmente necesito dormir.

Ambas se encaminaron de nuevo hacia adentro, sin notar que la vivre card perteneciente a Nami, _había caído_ al suelo.

* * *

El sonido del burbujeo al hervir el agua lo despertó de su sueño, se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana que se encontraba frente a él, así que no tuvo otra opción que levantarse. Se talló los ojos cansado, no tenía ánimos, pero lo más extraño era que sus energías estaban muertas. Era como si el sueño lo hubiera afectado en vez de ayudarlo.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama en la que yacía, al pasear su vista por la habitación pudo notar un aspecto peculiar: una fotografía sobre una repisa. La tomó entre sus manos. En ella se mostraba a una mujer de corta cabellera rubia siendo abrazada por un hombre castaño y corpulento de ojos color jade. Parecía que la mujer presentaba unos seis o meses de embarazo y en su dedo anular portaba un hermoso anillo de diamantes. El retrato perfecto de una familia feliz.

Dejó el objeto donde estaba, dándose cuenta de otro detalle, Bepo no se encontraba en la habitación. Recogió su Kikoku del baúl en el que la había dejado, salió cauteloso de ahí, girando lentamente la perilla y abriendo la puerta, ignorando el potente chirrido que provocó.

—¡Law-san! —canturreó Nery desde la cocina—. Te esperábamos para desayunar.

—¡Capitán, ha despertado! —vociferó el oso polar con una tostada sobre su mano.

Paseó su mirada por todo el lugar, observando que la pelinaranja no se encontraba por ahí, tal vez seguiría durmiendo. Se dirigió a donde estaba Bepo y se sentó en una de las tres sillas que permanecían vacías, dejó reposando su Kikoku sobre la mesa y se dirigió a Nery:

—¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Nami?

—Aquí, Trafalgar.

Reconoció su voz al instante, sin embargo, parecía distante y carente de energía. Giró su rostro y ahí se encontraba ella, apagada, sin aquel brillo que comenzaba a escaparse de sus ojos la noche anterior. No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, por lo que concluyó que era resultado de la falta de sueño.

Era una suerte que los jeans ajustados y la blusa a la altura del ombligo que Nery le había prestado, le quedaran a la medida. No tenía que estar portando más aquellas prendas masculinas, cortesía de los piratas Heart.

Nami se sentó en silencio, tomando uno de los panecillos Nery había preparado cuidadosamente. No se molestó en dirigirle la palabra al hombre que estaba sentado al frente suyo, ni siquiera lo miró. Su rostro dictaba estar concentrada en otro asunto, restándoles importancia a las personas que la acompañaban. Estaba concentrada algo que a Law, no le daba buena impresión.

—¿Por qué lo buscas?

Law arqueó ambas cejas. No comprendía el porqué de un momento a otro, a ella le importaba el motivo de su incansable búsqueda para encontrar a Mugiwara.

Bebió del vaso de jugo de naranja que, muy amablemente, Nery le había preparado, pasando por alto la cuestión de la navegante de los Sombreros de Paja. Evitó la mirada furtiva que ésta le dedicó y se dispuso a tomar una uva del frutero al centro de la mesa.

Pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Trafalgar, te he preguntado algo. ¿Por qué buscas a Luffy?

—Eso es algo que te incumbe. Yo lo hablaré con tu capitán hasta...

—¡Sí me incumbe! —Nami elevó el tono de voz, soltando la mano del cirujano—. Soy parte de su tripulación, por lo tanto, debes de mantenerme informada con todo lo que tenga que ver con mis nakamas.

Él frunció el ceño molesto. Odiaba recibir órdenes, pero odiaba más que fuera uno de sus enemigos, esa mujer no tenía en cuenta que él no era un tipo como su capitán. A él no se le daba eso de la paciencia, y mucho menos, si alguien le gritaba.

—Me quiero quedar aquí —finalizó Nami—. Es por eso que quiero saber el motivo de tu búsqueda desesperada.

—¡Eso no es algo que tú decidas! —estaba harto de los caprichos de esa mujer—. En tu estado, no tienes derecho de elegir terminar con esta alianza o no.

Ambos eran inconscientes de la presencia de Nery, quien dejó de hacer sus labores para dedicarse a observar a ese par pelear. Observaba divertida la escena, pero se mantenía alerta por si tenía que limpiar la sangre del cirujano.

Bepo sólo giraba la cabeza alternamente de un lado a otro, pasando de Law a Nami y repitiendo el proceso incontables veces. Tragó grueso. Parecía que se pelearían como un par de esposos disfuncionales.

—¡Eres un bastardo!

—¡Y tú eres una inconsciente! —igualó el timbre de voz de la pelinaranja—. No sabes donde te metes y quieres lidiar con problemas que ni tú eres capaz de superar.

Las manos de Nami se tensaron hasta formar unos puños que impactaron con la madera de la mesa. Law mantenía aquel gesto retador que tanto repudiaba, haciéndola querer vomitar. Esa pelea no terminaría en nada bueno.

—¡Eso no te importa! —chilló con un tono más agudo de lo normal—. ¡Y no puedes retenerme a tu lado a la fuerza!

—Ya me hartaste.

Con largos pasos, llegó hasta donde se encontraba Nami, tomándola de las piernas y levantándola cual saco de papas. Le dirigió una severa mirada a la rubia que los observaba un tanto sorprendida y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la casa, ignorando los gritos sobre su oído y los golpes que Nami le propinaba sobre su espalda.

Hizo aparecer su nodachi sobre su mano, indicando a Bepo que lo siguiera hasta la salida del lugar. El oso se levantó vertiginosamente y siguió al capitán con pasos temblorosos, sabía que en ese momento lo mejor sería seguirlo en silencio. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Law se detuvo en seco, esperando que su subordinado saliera de ahí. Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a Nery antes de despedirse:

—Fue un placer, señorita Nery.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 ** _Notas de aurora:_**

 **¡Saludos! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta (tal vez aburrida) historia. Un poco más corto que el anterior, pero con mucho cariño para ustedes. Como pueden ver... ¡Nami vio a Law con nuevos ojos! *-* Simplemente disfruté escribir este capítulo únicamente con escenas de Law y Nami (a excepción del recuerdo LuNa).**

 **Pero Nami ya no quiso irse de ahí, mi navegante duda de Law, ¿Por qué? TnT** **¿Nery tendrá algo que ver? ¿O quizás alguien más? Aunque al parecer, Law no la dejará ir tan fácilmente. :3**

 **Y bueno... Cada vez se revela más acerca de la "Reina Pirata", conocimos sus dos primeras letras. El resto se los dejo a la imaginación, eso es pan comido. 7u7**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 _ **Fhlaky:** Es un placer que comentes esta historia. Ese Luffy se está comportando como un verdadero pirata, también está confundido XD... Si, Law es bastante difícil de escribir, trato de darle la personalidad de cirujano que es, sádico, inexpresivo... ¡Pero no puedo evitar jugar con él. Y acerca de la reina pirata... Espero que sepas quien es 7u7 es una mujer muy linda (a mi gusto)._

 ** _Sky In pieces:_** _A mí me gustan los reviews largos xD es como si una parte me motivara a escribir con más ganas, porque sé que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo. Y no quisiera decepcionar a ninguno de mis lectores(as). En cuanto a Luffy... Es que me mola ponerlo de eesa manera n.n y Ace... Oh, sí. Ace tiene mucho que ver en esta historia xD al igual que Nami, es una pieza clave aquí ¿cómo? Aún es un misterio. Me encanta que seas una fan LawNa, también es mi pareja favorita :3 pero si no hubiera un triángulo, creo que sería muy simple. Es por eso que puede quedarse al final con otro u.u Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Siempre es un placer tener comentarios tuyos._

 ** _hanasho:_** _Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando esto, al igual comentes. Créeme que a mí también me disgusta que Nami sufra, pero... El único que sufrirá será Luffy okno... La reina pirata... ¿Ya tienes una idea? ¿O ya sabes quién es? Lo dejo a tu criterio... ¡Saludos!_

 **Agradecimientos también a las personas que lo siguen o lo han marcado como favorito... ¡Todos son geniales!**

 **La actualización del siguiente capítulo de esta humilde historia será en dos semanas, tal vez.**

 **P.D: ¿Ya leyeron el manga de esta semana? Si no lo han echo, se los recomiendo... ¡A mí me encantó! Ver a la familia Vinsmoke reunida fue genial y a mi Sanji... ¡Kyaaa! Tan caballero *-* Lo amo.**

 **¡Nos leemos! (\•3•)/**


	7. Privación: La luz de la Vivre Card

VII.  
"Privación: La luz de la Vivre Card"

 _Wake me up! Wake me up inside..._

 _(¡Despiértame! Despiértame por dentro...)_

Se encontraba molesto, con cada uno de sus nakamas se sentía ofendido. Ninguno de ellos comprendía su situación, todos se habían encargado de hacerlo quedar como el peor de los capitanes. Y es que de alguna forma, él les daba la razón; se sentía un idiota al dejarla ir de esa forma, se sentía impotente al no saber dónde se encontraba ella y peor aún, dónde debía comenzar a buscar. Ella era una persona que podría ir a una isla tranquila y con muchas tiendas de ropa, sin embargo, en su estado depresivo, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que pensara o lo que pudiera hacer.

Golpeó el duro piso de madera una vez más, sofocado con todas las preguntas que anteriormente le habían lanzado sus nakamas; él había sido sincero al confesar su amorío con la futura "Reina Pirata", pero también había mentido con respecto a su relación íntima entablada con su navegante... Y hubiera resultado una mentira convincente de no haber sido por el espadachin y su sarta de observaciones.

 _Mierda._

Zoro podía ser un idiota, perderse en un camino recto y no reconocer la diferencia entre amor y sake. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de ver por el bienestar de su tripulación, se comportaba, inclusive más maduro que el propio capitán, el cual era él. Un momento atrás había demostrado preocupación por Nami, amenazándolo a el por las consecuencias que se desataran en torno a su desaparición, pero a él poco le importaba Zoro. A él le importaba Nami, le importaba su seguridad y su _felicidad,_ algo que él mismo se había encargado de destrozar.

—Luffy.

Ahí estaba él. Era la persona a la que menos quería ver, sabía que no le iba a hacer compañía ni nada por el estilo. Si se encontraba ahí, a su lado, mirando hacia el horizonte, era porque de nuevo quería hablar sobre Nami. Y no se equivocó:

—¿Alguna idea? —cuestionó rascándose la nuca—. Nami debió de haber dejado algún indicio para nuestro encuentro.

—No lo sé —suspiró, aún sentado sobre sus rodillas—. He sido guiado por mi instinto todos estos días.

—Escucha, Luffy —tras un momento de silencio, Zoro retomó la palabra—: Sé que fui duro antes, al igual que el cocinero pervertido y quizás Usopp y Chopper —se sentó con cansancio a un lado de su capitán—. Pero acepto tú decisión en cuanto a Margaret.

Luffy giró su vista hacia el espadachín, arqueando una ceja curioso por sus palabras; recordó su estadía en Amazon Lili, además de la mujer que lo había ayudado cuando la emperatriz pirata estuvo a punto de culparlo a muerte. En sus labios, se curvó una sonrisa boba, ya que, posteriormente recordó toda la comida que le habían brindado todas las féminas durante su entrenamiento con Rayleigh.

—Estoy seguro de que Nami se encuentra bien —Zoro continuó—. Por algún razón, presiento que cuando la volvamos a ver, ella será una persona diferente.

—Espero que me perdone.

El de cabello verde guardó silencio, cerró su único ojo sano y optó por acompañar un momento más a su capitán. Escuchó el suave vaivén de las olas, mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido, y lo hubiera logrado, si no hubiera escuchado la dulce voz de la arqueóloga llamar a Luffy.

—El Den Den Mushi —Robin sostenía el caracol son ambas manos—. Es Trafalgar Law.

—¿Torao?

Se sorprendió al escuchar el peculiar nombre, pues no tenía idea alguna del porqué lo estaba llamando a través del Den Den Mushi, y mucho peor, no tenía ni una remota idea de cómo lo había localizado.

 _—¿Señor Mugiwara?_

—¡Torao! Que gusto saber de ti —exclamó Luffy con euforia, tomando el micrófono que Robin le ofreció.

 _—Podemos dejar los saludos para después. Necesito decirte algo que te interesará._

El chico de goma frunció el ceño, sin entender qué era lo que podía interesarle. Sólo se le ocurrió una posibilidad:

—Te escucho —tragó grueso ante su propia imaginación, ejerciendo presión sobre el aparato—. ¿De cuántos kilos de carne estás hablando?

—¿Ca-carne? —murmuró Zoro, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

Tanto Usopp, como Chopper y Sanji salieron a verificar la fuente del alboroto. Luffy había gritado incoherencias con respecto a lo deliciosa que podría resultar la "famosa carne" de la que Law hablaría. Una gota de sudor se asomó entre la nuca de cada uno al ver a su capitán babear asquerosamente.

Usopp y Chopper intentaron calmar al histérico pelinegro, propinándole fuertes cachetadas y sacudiéndolo de hombros. Zoro tomó el micrófono del Den Den Mushi, atento a las palabras del cirujano.

 _—Escúchame bien, señor Mugiwara, la razón por la cual te hablé es simple._

Pasaron unos segundos, antes de que Law continuara:

 _—La señorita Nami se encuentra conmigo._

Fue entonces cuando Luffy salió de su trance y todos los presentes prestaron atención a la transmisión. Robin dedujo que había sido la navegante quien le había hecho la petición de llamar a la tripulación para avisarles que se encontraba bien, ya que, debido al tono de voz que emitía Law, sabía de antemano que él no se sentía muy cómodo al hablar con ellos.

El capitán arrebató con desesperación el micrófono que sostenía el espadachín, exigiéndole al cirujano que le informara sobre su estado de salud y el paradero de ambos, para así iniciar la búsqueda inmediatamente.y

 _—Deduzco que nuestra ubicación está bastante cerca de la suya. Es una isla de primavera, Rozzrel es su nombre._

Robin pegó un Respingo ante el nombre de dicha isla. Entonces recordó a su antiguo capitán, Crocodile.

—Rozzrel —todas las miradas curiosas se posaron sobre ella—. "El jardín absoluto".

—¿Jardín absoluto? —preguntó incrédulo Chopper.

—Rozzrel es una isla que se caracteriza por la vegetación que posee —explicó con una capa de sudor frío sobre la frente—. Pareciera que en ese lugar las plantas tuvieran mente propia.

Todos se mostraron expectantes con la explicación de la arqueóloga, algunos con el ceño fruncido en señal de incredulidad y otros con el rostro monótono, limitándose a escuchar sus palabras.

 _—En efecto. Rozzrel es una isla con una amplia extensión territorial, llegando a considerarse como un continente... Sin embargo, sus aguas más allegadas son imposibles de navegar en barco, además de la gran cantidad de plantas exóticas e híbridos que se manifiestan como un repelente contra cualquiera que intente llegar a la isla._

A Luffy le comenzaron a temblar ambas manos y, en su rostro, comenzó a dibujarse una enigmática sonrisa, la cual alertaba a todos que su hambre de aventuras había iniciado. Usopp intentó detener el movimiento involuntario de sus piernas al escuchar la palabra «híbridos» y Sanji, se encontraba preso de la ira al saber que Nami estaba en compañía con aquel cirujano.

 _—Esa no es la mejor parte._

Con esas palabras, mencionadas por el cirujano, Todos callaron el alboroto que, una vez más, comenzaba a desatarse. Prestaron su completa atención al caracol que ahora guardaba silencio, por lo que Robin decidió completar la narración del pirata:

—Se puede entrar con facilidad a la isla si logramos cruzar el área pantanosa, pero difícilmente se puede hallar una salida hacia alguna costa —de nuevo todas las miradas la invitaron a continuar tras un momento de silencio—. La isla es sumamente grande, añadiendo sus estructuras laberínticas, las cuales pueden provocar que una persona que no conoce el camino, quede atrapada durante años.

Por instinto, todas las miradas se giraron en torno al espadachín, quien se encontraba en silencio escuchando la conversación. Molesto, les dedicó un par de palabras altisonantes a sus nakamas, advirtiendo que él no era un hombre que se perdía, incluso se excusó diciendo que todos conspiraban en su contra, perdiéndose de su vista cuando se trataba de dar algún recorrido.

 _—Exactamente, me he estado informando sobre esta isla. Aunque no era eso lo que quería comunicarles._

—¿Nami está bien? —Luffu comenzó a exasperarse—. Quiero hablar con ella, ¿Dónde está?

 _—La señorita Nami está bien, pero no quiere hablar con nadie, especialmente contigo, señor Mugiwara._

Luffy entró en un nuevo trance, sucumbiendo ante la imagen de Nami en su cabeza. Ahora él estaba preocupado y dispuesto a cualquier cosa para recuperar a su navegante, no continuaría su viaje si ella no regresaba.

 _—Ella está dispuesta a quedarse a vivir una vida normal en esta isla._

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada para el capitán de los Sombreros de Paja. No podía creer en el grado de depresión que Nami estaba presentando y se negaba a darle la razón al cirujano.

 _¿De verdad ella no quería volverlo a ver, como lo dijo aquella vez?_

Esa frase se repetía en la mente del morocho una y otra vez, haciendo alusión a cada recuerdo de su rostro empapado de lágrimas, pidiendo clemencia y comprensión. Ahora comprendía que él no se había comportado como un verdadero capitán al fallar su promesa de mantener viva siempre su sonrisa y, que aquel que la hiciera sufrir, pagaría muy caro.

Lo que él no quería aceptar, era que Nami había sufrido mucho más a su lado que con cualquier otro, quebrantando totalmente cualquier promesa que le hubiese hecho anteriormente. El mismo hombre que juró protegerla a toda costa, la había herido psicológicamente y después la había corrido sin ningún remordimiento, sin pensar siquiera un segundo en una solución factible para todos.

 _—¡Trafalgar! No tienes porqué decirles nada de esto. Acepté que lo llamaras, pero nunca te dije que les informaras sobre mi decisión._

Esa inconfundible voz, en conjunción con los raros gestos que producía el Den Den Mushi, no podían pertenecer a nadie más que no fuera ella. Su navegante. La hermosa mujer por la que había pasado las últimas noches despierto y sin poder dejar de pensarla. Nami, tenía que ser ella.

Luffy sintió su corazón latir más a prisa, bombeando sangre directamente a sus mejillas y por ende, tiñéndolas de un suave color carmín. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y una boba sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se sintió feliz de escucharla después de tantos días.

—¡Nami! —exclamó con fervor—. Me da tanto gusto escucharte, nos tienes preocupados a todos, yo-

 _—Escucha, Luffy_ —Nami lo interrumpió, derrochando seriedad—. _Sólo diré esto una vez y espero que lo entiendas. No volveré contigo, quiero que te olvides de mí, que sigas con tu sueño y busques a un nuevo navegante... Conseguiré mi sueño yo sola._

—¡No! —gritó él, colérico al escuchar las palabras de la navegante—. Tú no deseas eso, no quieres alejarte de nosotros —ejerció mayor presión sobre el micrófono—. Yo soy tu capitán, y yo no estoy de acuerdo con tus caprichos... No creo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

No hubo una respuesta por parte de Nami, el caracol se quedó en silencio un par de minutos y Luffy comenzó a desesperarse, al borde de gritarle incoherencias al animal y sacudirlo como loco. Finalmente, Law habló:

 _—Señor Mugiwara, la señorita Nami se acaba de ir... No te preocupes, iré a buscarla. Y una cosa más, ella dijo que en su camarote guardó la vibre card que daría con ella. Ese es el mapa que ustedes tendrán para localizarnos._

—Torao —llamó Luffy una vez más—. Por favor, cuida de ella.

 _—No estás en posición de darme órdenes, señor Mugiwara._

El Den Den Mushi de nuevo durmió, dando por terminada la transmisión. Luffy dejó el micrófono de vuelta y corrió despavorido hacia el camarote de las chicas, husmeando en todos los rincones posibles en los que Nami hubiera podido dejar aquel trozo de papel. Robin ni se inmutó ante el alboroto que provocaba su capitán, no obstante, Sanji le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago, reprendiéndolo por tratar de ese modo el cuarto de "sus damas".

Cuando por fin halló la vivre card, sonrió triunfante, dirigiéndose estrepitosamente hacia el timón del barco. Los demás tripulantes lo siguieron, y en el momento en que llegaron, Luffy dio la orden inmediata de zarpar hacia Rozzrel. Quería ver a la navegante cuanto antes.

—Espero verte pronto, Nami —susurró para sí mismo, al momento de colocar la vivre card sobre su pecho—. Espero que me perdones.

* * *

Al finalizar la llamada, agradeció amablemente a la regordeta mujer, dueña del bar en donde se encontraban. Salió con calma del establecimiento y buscó con la mirada a la chica con cabello naranja. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, ya que se encontraba charlando con el oso polar unos pasos delante de él.

Suspiró con pesar, encaminándose hacia el par con pasos lentos y perezosos. Antes de llegar, le dedicó una fugaz mirada a la rubia que los había acogido en su hogar, quien se encontraba vagando con un arsenal de compras, a unos metros de distancia; ella le sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano, en señal de saludo. Sin embargo, él apartó la mirada con la molestia plasmada sobre su rostro.

Fijó de nuevo su vista en Nami, la mujer que le había causado varias jaquecas en tan sólo unos días y sonrió. Una sonrisa carente de cualquier sinónimo de comprensión o amabilidad. La chica bufo con molestia al ver de nuevo aquellos orbes grisáceos que tanto le molestaban. Pero sabía muy bien que no podía deshacerse de ellos mientras tuviera intereses personales.

—Deberíamos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche —sugirió Law con su particular toque autoritario—. Está por oscurecer y necesitamos descansar.

—¿No querías marcharte cuanto antes de aquí, _Torao?_

—Cambié de opinión, señorita Nami.

La navegante sólo rodó los ojos, aburrida por tener que pasar, por lo menos unos días más en compañía de el. Sabía que ese hombre no la dejaría moverse sola en el aparente estado en que se encontraba, y mucho menos, teniendo en cuenta sus objetivos con Luffy. Lo que fuera que quisiera con él, debía ser importante.

Emprendieron camino por las calles de la estrecha ciudad, atrayendo diversas miradas curiosas por parte de los habitantes. Nami se sintió incómoda al ganarse varias miradas lascivas de los hombres más repugnantes que ahí se encontraban e instintivamente, aferró sus manos al brazo del cirujano, buscando desviar por lo menos algunos pares de ojos.

Él no puso resistencia, al contrario, atrajo el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, dando el aspecto que varios interpretaron como "pareja" y algunos otros como "hermanos". Algunas miradas se desviaron al observar ese acto.

—Parece que no sólo me necesitas, sino que ahora me estás utilizando —se mofó él, con fingida inocencia.

—Utilizarte sería cavar mi propia tumba en un mundo de piratas como nosotros, Trafalgar.

—Me alegra que por fin te des cuenta de lo que no debes hacer.

Lo que ninguno de los dos reparó, fue que un par de corpulentos hombres los miraban detenidamente, mientras hacían transmisión en un Den Den Mushi bebé. Al recibir la transmisión, sonrieron torcidamente, alejándose del lugar hasta perderse entre la multitud de gente que por ahí rondaba.

Law y Nami se separaron después de transitar por las concurridas calles, él con una expresión molesta y ella con los pensamientos vagando por otro mundo. Se encontraba tan distraída que cuando Bepo la llamó un par de veces, a todas hizo caso omiso.

Llegaron a una pequeña posada, recomendación de Nery, en donde decidieron que pasarían la noche, entraron y se ncontraron con la recepcionista: Una mujer de edad avanzada que, por sus rasgos faciales, parecía ser una persona malhumorada; era delgada y varias canas se asomaban tímidas por sus verdosos cabellos. Lo primero que recordó Nami fue a Zoro.

—¡Ustedes son piratas! —la mujer vociferó apenas los vio entrar.

—¡Oh, no! —intentó mentir la navegante, comenzando a presentar nerviosismo—. Verá, nosotros-

—No se preocupen —la anciana les sonrió dulcemente—. Esta isla está libre de marines y pocos son los piratas que llegan aquí.

—¿Libre de marines? —cuestionó Law, arrugando el entrecejo.

Definitivamente había algo extraño en ese lugar. Las personas parecían tan tranquilas ante la falta de autoridades y daban la impresión de que no les importaba en absoluto que no existieran. Esa mujer de la recepción inclusive se alegró por la presencia de piratas.

—Verán, aquí nuestra única autoridad es el doctor Stephen —explicó con calma—. Él y su equipo mantienen el orden en toda la isla y además, buscan una cura para la enfermedad de Afrodita.

—¿Enfermedad de Afrodita? —preguntó Nami escéptica.

—Es una enfermedad perteneciente solo a esta isla, jovencita, es por eso que los forasteros no tienen conocimiento de ella —agregó, invitándolos a tomar asiento en la sala de espera—. Afecta sólo a mujeres jóvenes de rango de edad de 20 a 25 años. Las chicas presentan síntomas como alucinaciones, mareos y migraña en la primera etapa, en la segunda etapa-

—Espere un momento —interrumpió Nami con desaprobación—. Quiere decir que si yo soy una bella mujer de 20 años, soy propensa a contraer esa enfermedad?

—¿Cuáles son las vías de contagio? —preguntó Law, antes de que la anciana respondiera a la pregunta de la chica.

Se tomó un momento para meditar. Todo indicaba que estaba buscando las palabras correctas para que ellos entendieran de manera sencilla, pero la inquisitoria mirada del hombre, en conjunto con la incrédula de la chica, y la curiosa del oso, la ponían cada vez más nerviosa. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Nami y posteriormente, alzó su vista hacia Law

—No se sabe con certeza —trató de sonar calmada, sin embargo, el temblor en sus manos no pasó desapercibido por el moreno—. Pero el doctor Stephen halló una gran cantidad de psicotrópicos y otros químicos peligrosos en las plantas que aquí abundan. Esa es la principal vía. Si la mujer inhala el perfume de aquellas plantas, ingerirá el virus; pero si se le es suministrada una mínima dosis a través de la sangre, ella caerá directamente en la locura y demencia.

—¡Amanda! —otra voz femenina riñó a la anciana—. ¿De nuevo hablando con extraños acerca de esa tonta enfermedad?

La mujer que llegó atrajo la atención de los presentes, especialmente de Law. Una mujer que aparentaba tener la edad de Nami, cabello de color azul rey a la altura de la espalda baja, ojos negros y prominentes curvas. Era una mujer muy bella.

—Ellos tienen derecho a saberlo, si se van a qudar a vivir en este lugar —gruñó con saña la mayor—. Y tú no eres nadie para prohibirme decirles, Claire.

La fémina llamada Claire giró su vista hacia los piratas, quienes no habían dejado de observarla; sonrió de lado, caminó hasta quedar de frente a ellos y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba tras de ella. Los miró durante unos segundos y bufó.

—Deberías irte cuanto antes, guapa.

Nami parpadeó un par de veces, ingenua tras las palabras de aquella mujer. Era un hecho que se había referido totalmente a ella, pero no comprendía porqué le advertía que se marchara de ahí.

—Disculpa, nosotros necesitamos-

—Esta isla no es lugar para una pirata como tú —cortó la oración de la navegante, irritada—. Mientras _él_ siga aquí, no podrás dormir tranquila.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Law esta vez mostró verdadero interés en el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, Claire lo miró por un instante, para después mirar a Nami; mostró una sonrisa que pareció sincera, no obstante, al capitán no terminó de convencerlo. Suspiró cansada, se levantó de su asiento y estuvo dispuesta a irse, con sonoros taconazos se alejó de ellos, no sin antes detenerse en seco y volver su rostro hacia Nami.

—Eres joven, bella y además eres una pirata reconocida. Sin duda estará tras de ti —advirtió cabizbaja—. Mi nombre es Sleith Claire.

Subió las escaleras que conectaban con el segundo piso, perdiéndose de vista hasta dejar sólo el sonido hueco del espacio. La de cabello naranja le dedicó una fugaz mirada al hombre que a su lado se encontraba, buscando en él una nueva hipótesis acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir, más sin embargo, en su rostro no halló ningún signo de importancia a ese tema.

Esperó a que el silencio se rompiera con la voz de alguien, pero inclusive, Bepo mantenía la sensación meditabunda y la mente cruzando otros portales. Entrecerró los ojos al observar mejor al cirujano: comenzó por sus manos tatuadas y robustos brazos, escalando por sus anchos hombros y se detuvo en su varonil cuello; continuó su recorrido paseando su mirada por la singular barbilla que crecía sobre su mentón y las grandes patillas que adornaban parte de sus mejillas, su respingada nariz hasta finalizar en sus grisáceos ojos marcados por unas grandes ojeras. Pegó un Respingo al darse cuenta que ahora él la miraba divertido.

—¿Deseas algo, señorita Nami?

—N-no, ¡no te estaba mirando! —rápidamente se colocó de espaldas, con el objeto de sonar convincente.

—Que mal, me hubiese gustado —carcajeó ante sus propias palabras, haciendo voltear a Nami.

—Bastardo.

Volvió a carcajear sutilmente, sin darse cuenta que Bepo lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada y la anciana lanzaba miradas intermitentes entre él y la navegante. Ella, por su parte, intentó regatear el precio de las habitaciones que ocuparían esa noche, descubriendo que la mayor no era alguien con quien pudiera negociar. Y no lo logró.

Él prestó atención a las acciones de Nami hacia Amanda. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, sin perder ningún detalle en los gestos y movimientos que ella ejercía; era el primer día que la veía tan interesada con el tema del dinero. Ni siquiera aquel día en que la vio por primera vez en el archipiélago Sabaody, se había mostrado avara, incluso recordaba que ella misma había propuesto usar el dinero de su tripulación para salvar a su amiga, una cantidad considerable de dinero.

—Trafalgar —llamó por tercera vez—. Nuestras habitaciones están listas, Subamos antes de que-

—No es necesario —cortó perezoso—. Los tres dormiremos en una sola habitación. No contamos con el dinero suficiente para malgastarlo.

Nami iba a responder, sin embargo, algo fuera de la posada llamó su atención. Un par de hombres le sonreían como si la conocieran, y cuando Law posó su vista en su dirección, ellos ya se encontraban mirando hacia otro lado. Se excusó con el médico de subir a la habitación, informándole que se quedaría a charlar con Amanda, y, aunque él aceptó, dejó al oso polar a cargo de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos entre pláticas e información, hasta que otro cliente mantuvo ocupada a la anciana. Bepo y Nami se quedaron a solas en la sala de espera, entablando una estrecha conversación a base de datos con respecto a ambas tripulaciones. No tardaron demasiado en ser interrumpidos:

—Tu esposo es demasiado estúpido como para dejarte con su mascota, preciosa.

Cuando ella volteó, uno de los hombres que antes la miraban, estaba a su lado, observándola de pies a cabeza. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pero se contuvo y trató de mostrarse serena.

—No más estúpido que el hombre que se encuentra a mi lado.

—Eso se puede arreglar —dijo con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros—. Dame cinco minutos y te demostraré que no soy tan estúpido.

—Nami-san —llamó temeroso Bepo—. Creo que deberíamos subir con el capitán.

Nami se levantó de su lugar, haciendo que el hombre le imitara y quedara frente a ella, así pudo observarlo mejor: Tenía una gran estatura, cuerpo robusto y bien trabajado, ojos amarillentos y el cabello negro; su sonrisa era siniestra y su mirada lasciva, pero aun así, ella no se inmutó ni un poco. Al contrario, frunció el ceño enfadada.

—Lárgate... No me interesas.

—Es una lástima, porque tú a nosotros nos interesas bastante, _Gata Ladrona_ —susurró otra voz contra su oído, haciendo énfasis en su mote.

Un segundo hombre estaba a escasos centímetros de su espalda, lanzándole un cálido aliento contra su cuello. Era un hombre delgado, pero con un abdomen trabajado, podía notarlo bien, ya que no llevaba puesta ninguna camisa; sus rizos castaños caían libres por su frente, la cual mostraba una cicatriz lineal naciente en la mitad de ella, terminando hasta la punta de su nariz; ojos cenizos y una mirada penetrante. En su espalda cargaba una katana que suponía, era su arma. Él le causaba el mismo presentimiento.

—¡Aléjate de Nami-san! —advirtió el oso, posicionándose para atacar ante el más mínimo movimiento.

El hombre de cabellos azabache sonrió de lado, rodeando a Bepo con sus pasos. Sus pupilas comenzaron a alargarse y sus uñas se afilaron. Nami abrió los ojos al recordar que esa mirada ya la había visto antes.

—¡Yamaneko! —gritó el otro hombre—. No se te ocurra transformarte ahora.

—¡Tú no me das órdenes, estúpido Dabb!

Tras esas palabras cayó de rodillas al suelo, a la vez que su cuerpo crecía notoriamente a tal punto de romper la sudadera verde que llevaba puesta. Por su piel, comenzó a nacerle pelo hasta cubrirlo por conmpleto y sus dientes, crecieron hasta convertirse en largos y afilados colmillos, similares a los de un tigre. Tanto Nami como Bepo quedaron sorprendidos ante el animal que ahora los acechaba con la mirada.

El hombre que lo acompañaba se frotó el puente de la nariz, reprobando la acción de su compañero. No tuvo opción, así que tomó a la navegante por el cuello y sacó una pequeña daga para amenazarla.

—Ahora, te mantendrás quieta e irás con nosotros amablemente, o si no-

—¿Qué harás? —amenazó esa voz inconfundible para Nami, tanto que comenzaba a agradarle.

—Trafalgar Law, antiguo supernova y actual Shichibukai —nombró Dabb, acercando a la mujer aún más contra él—. Es un placer tenerte aquí.

—¿Shichibukai?

Nami desencajó la mandíbula. No tenía conocimiento alguno de que su aliado temporal era un Shichibukai, ni mucho menos cómo había aparecido ahí sin que ella se diera cuenta. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en ninguna de las dos cosas, ya que el gato se disponía a atacarlo.

—¡Law, cuidado!

 _Room._

El familiar domo azul se extendió alrededor de ellos, alertando a la navegante que debía hacer algo para salir de ahí antes de que el cirujano usara su "sala de cirugías". Aprovechó el momento de distracción de su captor para propinarle un brutal golpe en el estómago y ulteriormente, una patada en la entrepierna.

Como pudo, corrió hacia un lugar seguro, sin importarle el hombre retorciéndose de dolor. Miró a Law, quien se movía ágilmente ante la sarta de patadas y arañazos que Yamaneko le arremetía. También observó a Bepo, quien ahora luchaba contra Dabb con su peculiar estilo de artes marciales, sorprendiéndola rotundamente.

Buscó entre sus prendas su Clima Tact, armándolo en un santiamén. Se colocó de pie, apuntando al techo del edificio, pero cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar su _Weather Egg,_ sintió su arma ser jalada en sentido contrario.

—No pelearás.

Su cuerpo no respondía, sentía sus extremidades ser forzadas a detenerse y no comprendía porqué. Sólo se encontraba aquella extraña mujer de cabello negro y ojos chocolate, quien cruzaba los dedos anular y medio de una manera extraña.

—No te moverás de aquí. Ni tú ni el Cirujano de la Muerte.

 _Counter shock._

Una descarga eléctrica se produjo en el cuerpo de Yamaneko, haciéndolo escupir varias gitas de sangre. Law aprovechó el momento para ir tras Nami, sin embargo, no pudo continuar con su paso, ya que sus piernas no le respondían de un momento a otro.

—No te muevas, Trafalgar Law —advirtió la mujer de ojos marrón—. O será más doloroso.

Sintió la misma descarga eléctrica sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo retorcer a él también del dolor. Nami entreabrió los labios, pasmada ante la escena; intentó inútilmente de mover sus brazos y piernas, pero simplemente estas no respondían. Tenía la sensación de estar atada.

—No te esfuerces mucho, Nami —recomendó con seriedad la chica—. Es imposible que te muevas si yo no lo deseo.

¿Si no lo deseaba? Nami prestó atención a las manos de la mujer, notando que aún tenía los dedos cruzados. Dedujo que se trataba de una Fruta del Diablo, lo que desconocía con totalidad, era la habilidad que le permitía.

—Así como puedes moverte si yo lo deseo.

Comenzó a caminar con rumbo hacia la salida, desconcertando a Law y Bepo, que ahora también se mantenía inmóvil. Gimió al sentir un agudo dolor cada vez que trataba de resistirse, por lo que cayó al suelo de rodillas. Law logró zafarse del extraño contacto que mantenía con la fruta de la extraña e intentó correr hacia donde se iba la navegante.

Hubiera utilizado su habilidad de no haber sido por el peso que sintió sobre su cuerpo. Lo habían esposado con Kairoseki.

—De él puedes despreocuparte, mi querida Orquídea —avisó Yamaneko, con un excesivo tono meloso.

—Perfecto. Sédalo y vámonos —ordenó ella—. El jefe nos está esperando.

—¡Law! —gritó Nami con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dabb sostuvo al cirujano y lo inmovilizó, mientras que Yamaneko sacaba de su bolsillo una jeringa y una ampolleta con un extraño líquido, introduciéndolo a esta. Law trató de zafarse del agarre, pero las esposas de Kairoseki lo debilitaban aún más. Miró a Nami una vez más, para después observar al oso polar ser inyectado con la misma sustancia, a su vez, el sedante le era suministrado, sintió el pinchazo sobre su brazo derecho y este empezó a adormecerse, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Dabb lo soltó, pero ya no sintió su cuerpo. Se quedó boca abajo sobre el suelo del lugar, comenzando a tener una visión borrosa y los párpados pesados. Aunque eso no le impidió ver a Nami marcharse junto a aquellos sujetos extraños; escucho sus gritos vagos a la vez que perdía el conocimiento y lentamente cerraba los ojos. Finalmente terminó desmayado, con pensamientos vagos en su mente. Él quería mantenerse despierto, quería ponerse de pie y luchar contra esos tipos. No por Nami, no por su orgullo. Él no perdería sin antes haber cumplido sus objetivos... _Él no fallaría a sus promesas._

 _Por más mínimas que fueran aquellas promesas._

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 ** _Biografías "Bring Me To Life":_**

 ** _Nombre:_** _Wassley Nery_

 _ **Raza:** Humano_

 ** _Edad:_** _24 años_

 ** _Peso:_** _55 kg_

 ** _Altura:_** _1,82 cm_

 ** _Posición:_** _Guardiana de la isla Rozzrel, costa Oeste (actualmente)_

 ** _Descripción:_** _Rubia, tez pálida y ojos azules, es una de los "Cuatro guardianes" de la isla Rozzrel. Posee un gran carisma con todas las personas, a todos trata bien y es amada por la mayoría de los habitantes. Se ganó la confianza de Nami desde el primer día, sin embargo, Law y Bepo desconfían de ella, sospechando de supuestos planes a futuro. Aparentemente, se siente atraída hacia Law, diciendo que hará un esfuerzo por conquistarlo. Indica que es una persona ambiciosa y fuerte, ya que al pelear contra un usuario Zoan, ésta lo intimidó con la mirada; es una mujer espadachín estilo Ittoryu, aunque poco ha luchado en ofensiva. Poco se sabe en la isla acerca de sus habilidades._

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 _He tardado más de un mes en actualizar esta historia y me siento tan mal por ello, creo que el hilo de la trama se está perdiendo poco a poco sin que yo me de cuenta. Y es que la inspiración me ha traicionado mucho estas últimas semanas._

 _También sé que el rumbo es lentísimo y que por ahora esta historia se está tornando algo laboriosa, pero el secuestro de Nami, además de la revelación de Margaret como la prometida de Luffy, son el verdadero inicio de esta pequeña historia, desatando asuntos clave._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

 ** _Fhlaky_**

 ** _Sky In pieces_**

 ** _nanouchiha_**

 _Sin ustedes esto no sería posible. Sus comentarios son una parte vital que me motiva a seguir escribiendo esto, al igual que las personas que han marcado este fic como Favoritos o le han dado click en Seguir._

 _En cuanto actualización, ya no prometeré que será pronto, porque hay días en los que no se me ocurre nada, sólo digo que sí actulizaré, no abandonaré a este bebé._

 _Por cierto, pensaba subir este capítulo el jueves, pero como salió el manga y estuvo tan triste... ¡Me deprimí! Sanji es mi personaje favorito y no me gusta verlo llorar. Lloré como nena cuando Luffy le dijo todas esas palabras tan lindas. Estuve debatiendo con tantas personas sobre el manga por dos días completos, que me olvidé por completo del capítulo. Espero que no vuelva a sucederme. XD_

 _¡Nos leemos! (\•3•)/_


	8. Promesa: La fuente de la perfección

VIII.  
"Promesa: La fuente de la perfección"

I can't wake up! Wake me up inside...  
 _(¡No puedo despertar! Despiértame por dentro...)_

Sintió el cosquilleo del suave roce del viento sobre sus mejillas, el cual le obligaba a volver a la realidad; gruñó. Abrió con lentitud sus ojos, tratando de asimilar la luz del sol que golpeaba de frente a su rostro y pesarozamente pestañeó un par de veces para entrar completamente al mundo real. Se levantó de golpe al caer en cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido y desierto, giró su cabeza rápidamente en varias direcciones hasta dar con el ser que se encontraba a su lado. Durmiendo tranquilamente.

Suspiró cansado, frotándose con sumo cuidado el puente de la nariz. El oso al que tenía como nakama nunca cambiaría, aún en situaciones de cuidado y peligro. A veces deseaba ser como él y poder dormir lo suficiente para que el crecimiento de sus ojeras no fuera en aumento, de por sí, eran parte de él desde que tenía memoria, una marca personal.

—Bepo —sacudió un par de veces antes de que el oso gruñera adormilado.

—Osas, dulces osas —murmuró el navegante aún adormilado—. El paraíso.

—Tenemos que buscar a la señorita Nami. Despierta —elevó el tono de voz al escuchar los absurdos que decía entre sueños.

Bepo se levantó de golpe al escuchar el ya familiar nombre, olvidando por completo el placentero sueño que lo inundaba. Parpadeó un par de veces asimilando el entorno en el que se encontraban y dio un Respingo, alarmado de no divisar a su colega navegante por ningún lado.

Se levantó del suelo con premura, dispuesto a correr en búsqueda de Nami, tal vez su olfato le ayudaría a encontrarla. Se detuvo en cuanto vio el gesto de desaprobación en el rostro de su capitán y esperó a que éste hablara. Se le veía molesto, pero su mirada tenía un toque casi imperceptible de frustración.

Y no era mentira. Law se sentía frustrado ante su derrota, los habían tomado con la guargia baja, por lo tanto aquellos sujetos pudieron esposarlo con kairoseki en un momento acertado. Además, esa extraña mujer también era una usuaria al igual que el hombre que se transformó en gato, no le cabía la menor duda. Lo más alarmante de su habilidad, era que no necesitaba acercarse o poseer gran fuerza física para detener alguno de sus ataques. Si tan sólo le hubiese puesto más atención.

—Capitán —llamó temeroso Bepo—. Hay algo debajo de usted.

La mirada del cirujano se dirigió al suelo, donde apuntaba el dedo del oso; había una nota, seguramente la habían dejado aquellas personas después de dejarlos en ese lugar. La levantó y trató de quitar las arrugas que le impedían leer. Abrió los ojos más de la cuenta al finalizar de leerla y se la pasó a Bepo, quien leyó en voz alta:

 _"Si quieres ver a tu navegante de nuevo con vida, ven a verme lo más pronto posible al edificio más alto de la ciudad Grove. Estoy seguro de que te interesará._

 _—Tora."_

El mensaje había sido claro. Lo querían a él, a ella sólo la utilizaban de cebo para hacer que él se presentara ante el sospechoso de todo el embrollo por cuenta propia. Aunque había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso; aquella mujer de la posada, había especificado que sin duda un hombre estaría detrás de ella por el hecho de ser una pirata reconocida y bastante hermosa. Eso significaba que ambos eran conocidos para esos sujetos y ambos eran necesarios para lo que sea que estuvieran

—Esto no se quedará así —Law arrugó el papel con molestia—. Esos tipos no saben con quien se metieron.

—Capitán —llamó el oso—. ¿Iremos en rescate de Nami-san? Usted hizo la promesa de que la cuidaría y curaría su depresión.

—¿Cuidarla? —el sarcasmo en sus palabras era evidente. Sonrió de lado al recordar la petición de Luffy—. Nunca he dicho tal cosa, además, ella se puede cuidar sola. Es una mujer madura, después de todo.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, dándole la espalda al mink que se había quedado confuso. En realidad, no irían en su rescate porque estuvieran preocupados por ella -al menos Law- ni nada por el estilo. El médico se sentía humillado al perder de esa manera contra esos tipos, había subestimado el poder del par de hombres hasta que apareció esa extraña mujer con habilidad aún más extraña. Definitivamente la próxima vez que los viera, no perdería.

Al menos eso era lo que él quería creer. Una parte suya, su subconsciente, le decía que debía preocuparse por Nami; sabía que ella no estaba en condiciones de valerse por sí misma, gracias al estado de depresión en el que se encontraba y él, como médico que se respetaba, no dejaría que un paciente suyo recayera hasta que él fuera capaz de curarlo. Quizás era su orgullo como doctor el que lo empujaba a querer traer devuelta consigo a la navegante.

—Tenemos que averiguar qué sucede con esta isla —explicó tras detener su andar y mirar al oso—. Al igual que la razón principal del porqué se llevaron a la señorita Nami y su paradero. Dudo mucho que sólo haya sido para llevarme en sus planes.

Comenzaron a caminar, mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista que pudiera ser le útil al hombre. Cuando observaron la rara vegetación de plantas silvestres que ahí abundaban, se dieron cuenta que nunca antes las habían visto.

Law se detuvo a analizar con detalle una planta en específico; no había visto una tan singular como esa: las hojas eran de color azul rey con el centro de estas de color blanquecino y una textura bastante áspera: el tallo era de igual textura, sin embargo, el color cambiaba radicalmente a uno verdoso, como el pasto normal y corriente; en la punta habían botones crecientes de color morado, semejantes a las uvas y en medio de estos, se encontraban tres flores con cinco pétalos alargados cada una, todos de color blanco, aunque sólo la flor del centro teñía sus orillas de un suave color carmín; en el centro de ellas, los pistilos y estambres eran amarillentos, pero sus formas eran similares a un corazón. Además desprendía un perfume embriagante y delicioso sin igual... Era una planta sumamente exótica y hermosa.

No pudo resistirse a cortarla para introducirla en un frasco que había sacado de su mochila -afortunadamente esos tipos les habían dejado sus cosas intactas-, y al arrancarla desde la raíz, notó otro rasgo: esta era una sola raíz de color blanco y forma vertical y desprendía un extraño líquido viscoso rojizo, similar a la sangre. Esto llamó aún más la atención del cirujano.

—Vamos, Bepo —se levantó y continuó caminando—. Presiento que hay una ciudad cerca.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio durante un largo momento. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que el oso decidió hablar:

—Capitán, ¿usted cree que Nami-san esté enamorada de Luffy-san?

Law se detuvo en seco, suspirando pesadamente ante la cuestión de su navegante. Si bien, no le agradaban esos temas que muchos creían controversiales y tampoco le era de su interés la vida personal de Nami, necesitaba saber esa situación si tenía la intención de curar su depresión.

—Como se lo dije a la señorita Nami antes —se tomó una pausa antes de continuar—: antes de haber estado enamorada de su capitán, está obsesionada. No con él, sino con la absurda idea de no estar sola —explicó con profesionalismo—. Ella teme quedarse sola e inconscientemente busca la compañía de alguien cercano, en este caso el señor Mugiwara. Es una lástima que haya confundido ese temor con un sentimiento sustancial.

—¿Cómo sabe todo eso? —cuestionó el mink, ladeando la cabeza.

—Estuve analizando su comportamiento durante estos días y pude darme cuenta fácilmente de ello, debido a que su subconsciente la obliga a seguirme a mí —puso su mano derecha sobre su mentón—. La última vez que anduvimos juntos en las calles de la ciudad, se aferró a mi brazo y detecté un temblor en ella que sólo significaba el miedo que sentía de estar sola... No hace falta ser un genio para darte cuenta de las cosas.

El oso asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. De nuevo emprendieron el camino en búsqueda de la ciudad más cercana para así, dar con la localización de Nami. No tardaron mucho en encontrar las primeras calles de una ciudad con toques rurales y calles estrechas. Definitivamente no creían que Nami se encontrara en ese lugar.

Caminaron entre la multitud de personas que deambulaban por las calles. Law pensó que para ser una ciudad tan pequeña, habían demasiadas personas; tal vez llegaban de las afueras. Observo los alrededores y se decepcionó un poco al darse cuenta de que en ese lugar no había edificios. Ese hombre tal vez se instalaba en la ciudad más grande de la isla y tal vez era la más lejana de su localización actual. Existía la posibilidad de que estuviera exagerando, pero no descartaba esa hipótesis.

El sonido de aplausos y gritos aduladores capturó la atención de ambos, que se encontraban ensimismados en sus pensamientos y por primera vez en el día, despertó la curiosidad en el médico. Una muchedumbre mayor de gente se amontonaba cual hormigas en una zona central, embelesadas con la persona que llamaba su atención. Quiso acercarse hasta adelante, empujando a los ciudadanos con su cuerpo, sin embargo, sólo pudo llegar a la mitad de su camino, quedando en medio de toda la gente.

—¡Mis queridos ciudadanos de Vantter! —Law escuchó con atención las palabras del hombre que se encontraba en frente—. No tengo cara pera mirarlos, estoy tan apenado con la situación que afecta a nuestras féminas. Los casos en la enfermedad de Afrodita se hacen cada vez más extensos y peligrosos para las mujeres de nuestro país, dado que nuestro equipo está trabajando arduamente para hallar una cura. Sin embargo, no hemos hallado nada con respecto al tema y si ésta situación sigue así, las mujeres en este lugar se extinguirán en menos tiempo del previsto.

—¡Stephen-sama! —se escuchó una voz entre la turba—. ¿Cree usted que esto se deba al desquiciado de Tora?

Al oír ese nombre, Law agudizó su sentido para averiguar quién era aquel sujeto del que cuestionaban. Eso sólo significaba que los objetivos que tenía con él, no eran para nada confiables ni mucho menos una vialidad que seguir. Miró fijamente las acciones de Stephen, dándose cuenta del temblor que hizo y el tic en su ojo, su nerviosismo se había hecho presente.

—Podría ser —apuntó con una voz más ronca—. No se sabe mucho de ese criminal. Pero se ha recopilado información muy importante de su banda de delincuentes —tomó un respiro y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Law, de quien se había percatado momentos antes. Sonrió—. Hay un pirata, Trafalgar Law es su nombre. Se sospecha que ambos doctores se asociaron para trabajar juntos. Se desconoce el motivo de su alianza, pero no se puede esperar nada bueno de un doctor demente y un pirata sádico.

—¿Alianza? —murmuró para sí mismo Law—. Esto sin duda tiene que ver con ese tal Stephen. Quizás él tenga información sobre el señor Tora y sepa algo de la señorita Nami. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto.

—Pero tengan por seguro que, yo, el alcalde y gobernador de Rozzrel Kana Stephen, hallare la mejor solución ante estos dos problemas —exclamó con fervor el hombre canoso.

—¡Nosotros confiamos en usted, Stephen-sama! —las voces comenzaron a vitorear—. ¡Viva el gran Stephen-sama!

—Sólo hay una cosa más que quiero pedir a mis habitantes —todos guardaron silencio para escucharlo de nuevo—. El pirata, Trafalgar Law, se encuentra en la isla junto a un miembro de los piratas Sombreros de Paja. Sus carteles serán pegados en toda la isla, por si alguien los ve, nos avise o me los lleve al edificio principal de Grove. No podemos dejar que se alíen con Tora el desquiciado... Les prometo recompensarlos, pero les advierto que esos piratas son peligrosos.

La gente se quedó viendo entre sí y Law se quedó estático. Si ese gobernante había dicho eso, significaba que no podría acercarse a él directamente. Cuando miró de nuevo hacia el frente, el hombre ya no se encontraba, no obstante, una persona a la que se le habían entregado varios carteles, lo miró antes de alertar a los demás. Law apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

—¿Esos no son Trafalgar Law y Bepo?

Oh, no. Era el momento de correr... Ya tendría tiempo para pensar después.

* * *

El sonido de las gotas cayendo sobre superficies metálicas fue lo primero que detectó; posteriormente, el olor nauseabundo de la humedad inundó sus fosas nasales y ulteriormente, la incómoda sensación en su espalda la estaba matando, hasta que abrió los ojos lentamente, asimilando toda la luz blanquecina que le daba de golpe. Parpadeó con pesar hasta que se dio cuenta de que una lámpara se situaba encima de ella.

Quiso incorporarse rápidamente, pero no pudo lograrlo debido a que estaba atada de brazos y piernas a la camilla en la que se encontraba. Gritó con la fuerza que había acumulado y por un momento sintió miedo. Miedo al darse cuenta de que no estaba Luffy para salvarla y tampoco se encontraba Law; estaba sola y no sabía en dónde.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al imaginarse un sin fin de situaciones en las que se encontrarían el cirujano y el oso polar, la más aterradora era la muerte. Tragó grueso y cerró con fuerza sus ojos; permaneció así durante un largo rato hasta que escuchó pasos acercarse a ella.

—Por fin despertaste, Gata Ladrona —el mismo hombre que la secuestró se encontraba frente a ella, mirándola lascivamente, tanto que la perturbaba—. Aunque tus gritos interrumpieron mi siesta.

Intentó retroceder lo más que pudo, la mano del hombre se dirigió con lentitud a su rostro hasta acariciar su mejilla; movió la mirada de un lado a otro, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Comenzó por la entrada, la cual no contaba con una puerta pero sí con un pasillo repleto de escaleras hacia la superficie, así que dedujo que se encontraban en un sótano.

Sintió un pulgar deslizarse por su mejilla y su mirada cambió de dirección rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto, donde se situaba un estante lleno de medicamentos extraños -o eso suponía ella- e instrumentos quirúrgicos. Otra caricia sobre su mentón y Nami posó su vista en trayectoria contraria, donde estaba su Clima Tact, recargado sobre la mohosa y húmeda pared.

—Ese maldito de Tora tiene la mejor suerte —de pronto escuchó la voz ronca del sujeto—. Tendrá a su merced el cuerpo de la Gata Ladrona, para hacer lo que le plazca —rió sarcásticamente con sus palabras—. Gracias a su estúpida ambición.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? —preguntó la navegante sin siquiera titubear.

—Permíteme presentarme antes, preciosa —respondió con simpleza—. Me dicen Yamaneko en el bajo mundo, soy un subordinado de Tora-kun y un galán con las mujeres tan hermosas como tú. Comí la Neko Neko No Mi modelo gato montés, la cual me permite las habilidades de un felino, además-

—¿Qué rayos quieren de nosotros? —vociferó Nami fastidiada, interrumpiéndolo en el acto.

—Eso puedo explicarlo yo.

Una silueta se asomó en la entrada del sótano haciendo a ambos dirigir su vista hacia ella. La navegante entre abrió los labios al ver que aquella silueta se hacía cada vez más reconocible tras avanzar en su dirección. Cuando estuvo a la par de Yamaneko su rostro se reconoció en su totalidad, indicando que era la mujer que había estado peleando contra ellos anteriormente.

—¡Pero Orquídea! —reprochó Yamaneko alarmado—. El jefe no-

—El jefe no está en este momento, tampoco Hiedra ni Corazón, así que yo estoy a cargo.

Nami no comprendía porqué todos se llamaban entre sí con motes extraños, en el caso de los hombres, animales y en el de las mujeres, plantas. Prestó atención al par, que parecia ser bastante peligroso, por alguna razón, el hombre de cabellos azabache le recordaba a Sanji, por el tono dramático que utilizaba con esa mujer y anteriormente había utilizado con ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sólo extrañaba a Luffy, sino a todos sus nakamas.

Pero no era momento para pensar en eso, había jurado quedarse en esa isla no por su propio bienestar, más bien por la seguridad de sus amigos y, aunque le costara reconocerlo, de sus aliados, los Piratas Corazón. En lo más profundo, les comenzaba a tener respeto y un cierto afecto. Sabía que no eran tan malos después de todo.

—¿Quieres saber la razón por la cual estás aquí? —cuestionó sin preámbulos la mujer.

—Quiero saber dónde está Law.

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Orquídea, se quedó en silencio un momento para después fruncir el ceño incrédula. Había escuchado de la propia boca de su jefe, Tora, que esos dos se llevaban mal, al menos durante el tiempo en que los habían estado observando; ahora Nami estaba ahí, manteniéndose firme aún estando en desventaja, preguntando por un hombre que ni siquiera pertenecía a su tripulación.

—Entiendo —adoptó de nuevo su expresión de seriedad—. No tiene ningún caso mentirte, así que responderé a tus dudas.

—Te escucho —asintió Nami.

—Para comenzar, te encuentras en Vantter —explicó paciente—. Al igual que él, por lo que me han informado. Es una ciudad pequeña, por lo que si Trafalgar Law no es lo bastante inteligente, no te encontrará.

Nami arrugó el entrecejo escéptica, el rumbo de la explicación iba descarrilado y por lo tanto, ella no comprendía. Orquídea continuó:

—Si te lo preguntas, sí. Él está libre junto al oso que los acompañaba... Te están buscando, para ser más exacta.

—¿Él está...? —susurrró con asombro la navegante.

—Yo soy conocida como Orquídea, ejecutiva de alto grado en la asociación del jefe Tora-kun —continuó narrando—. Comí la Uni Uni No Mi[1], que me otorga la capacidad de establecer vínculos o conexiones con cualquier persona u objeto, alterando las cadenas moleculares o simplemente estableciendo una unión invisible a través del oxígeno. Es por eso que pude manipular tu andar antes.

La predicción de Nami era acertada, la joven había ingerido una Fruta del Diablo, no obstante, lo que no se imaginó fue que la habilidad de su usuaria era bastante complicada y poderosa, o eso aparentaba.

—Tora-kun te quiere a ti por dos motivos: uno es su proyecto y más grande ambición. Él lo llama "La fuente de la perfección" el cual consiste en procrear.

Al escuchar esa frase, a Nami se le erizó la piel y sintió de nuevo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto al tema y no quería saber lo que vendría a continuación, el tan sólo pensarlo le provocaba náuseas.

En el rincón de la habitación, se encontraba Yamaneko de brazos cruzados y recargado sobre la pared, expectante a la reacción que haría la navegante después de escuchar lo que su compañera le diría después. Esbozó una sonrisa ladina y no pudo evitar un carraspeo. Aunque él no estaba de acuerdo con informarla tanto, lo divertido que era mirar en ese estado a la navegante de los Sombreros de Paja, lo embelesaba.

—¿Pro-procrear? —temerosa de conocer la respuesta, Nami se atrevió a preguntar.

—En efecto, tras largos y arduos años de investigación, el doctor Tora-kun ha descubierto que se puede crear un ser humano perfecto —argumentó profesional—. Uno que sobrepase cualquier expectativa humana. Desde su caminar, hablar y pensar hasta la resistencia física, intelecto, desarrollo de su sistema inmunológico, órganos vitales y rasgos faciales. El doctor ha desarrollado un potente medicamento que se introduce en los genes de una mujer embarazada para que ésta los traspase al feto.

¿Qué clase de persona era aquel doctor?

Creer que podía existir la perfección en una persona era un pensamiento desquiciado inclusive para Law, además de que también era una pérdida de tiempo investigar algo tan absurdo como la creación de una persona así. Nami sabía que, aunque la sometieran a tratamientos dolorosos y previamente realizados en otras mujeres, sería un fracaso más.

—Sin embargo, sólo necesita de una mujer joven que no rebase los 25 años de edad y las mujeres con las que ha experimentado, no soportan el tratamiento y caen en la demencia —se lamentó aún con su voz monótona—. Es por eso que tú eres la candidata perfecta para esto, pues posees las características que Tora-kun busca, además de ser una pirata fuerte y de voluntad implacable. Tú eres su _Fuente de la perfección._

En ese momento todo comenzaba a tener sentido para Nami. No se trataba de una rara enfermedad perteneciente a la isla ni mucho menos afectaba sólo a mujeres aquellos psicotrópicos que abundaban en las plantas silvestres. Ese tal Tora era el causante de la supuesta "Enfermedad de Afrodita", con el objeto de maquillar sus despiadados proyectos e investigaciones. Concluyó que él experimentaba con las jóvenes.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la mujer de la posada, Claire, le había advertido que se fuera de la isla, ya que él estaría detrás suyo por el mero hecho de ser una mujer joven y bella. Lo que le pareció extraño, fue que le dijera que era una pirata reconocida.

Sin embargo, había algo que no estaba del todo claro; los isleños habían creído en esa patraña e incluso, confiaban ciegamente en otro doctor que decía «luchar para contrarrestar los efectos que la enfermedad producía». En ese momento se olvidó de Law, de sus nakamas y de Luffy; la rabia la comenzó a invadir al imaginarse a la isla entera siendo engañada por esos sujetos... Ahora más que nunca quería quedarse y averiguar lo que realmente pasara. No se iría de ahí hasta resolver ese problema.

—El medicamento, mejor dicho droga, aún no está terminada, es por ello que cada uno de los experimentos fracasa —sinceró con malestar la chica de cabello azul—. Y para eso Tora-kun necesita de un gran médico. Al principio nos inclinamos por Tony Tony Chopper, pero al darnos cuenta de que El Cirujano de la Muerte viajaba contigo, creímos que era una mejor opción actuar con ambos.

La navegante tragó grueso ante la confesión, un sudor frío adornó su frente y de nuevo el nerviosismo la invadió. No podía permitir que su tripulación pisara esa isla, por ningún motivo; ella no se perdonaría nunca que algo malo les pasara a sus amigos por haber sido caprichosa y desconsiderada. Reconocía que había sido ella quien se había comportado egoísta sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos tendrían. Debía impedir que Luffy y los demás llegaran a ese lugar.

—La segunda razón es-

Un estruendo en la superficie azotó sus tímpanos, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Orquídea dirigió su vista hacia la salida y se dirigió a ella dando sonoros taconazos, acomodó su cabello y subió, advirtiendo a Yamaneko que cuidara Nami hasta que llegara la hora de llevarla a Grove, junto a su jefe.

—Esa debe de ser mi amada Corazón Sangrante —dijo él con un gran sonrojo en su rostro—. Ella siempre hace un escándalo para avisar que ha llegado.

La navegante deseaba que eso no fuera así, sino que Law estuviera ahí afuera causando un alboroto para ir en su búsqueda. Ella tenía la esperanza de que él se preocupara por ella, aunque fuera un poco, y la estuviera buscando, una parte de ella confiaba en él y sabía que él no aceptaría el trato con ese hombre, por más promesas que éste le hiciera.

—Mientras tanto, tú y yo deberíamos divertirnos un poco —el hombre se acercó a ella, susurrando con voz ronca—. Después de todo, sabemos que esta muñeca de pruebas también sucumbirá ante los efectos de la droga. Y Corazón Sangrante no es tan hermosa como tú.

La miró desde los pies a la cabeza con depravación, se relamió los labios cuando se detuvo en el pecho que subía y bajaba con cada respiración forzada que estaba teniendo y finalmente, gruñó con satisfacción al ver detenidamente las largas y torneadas piernas que ella tenía. Era un espectáculo para él.

—¿Qu-qué haces? —exigió saber la navegante tras observar que el hombre se había quitado la camisa. Estaba comenzando a temblar.

Él no respondió, a cambio, rió burlonamente mientras cada vez se acercaba más. Nami intentó desesperadamente desatarse de la camilla, pero sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes para lograrlo. Finalmente, Yamaneko se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, acercó el rostro a su cuello e inhaló el poco perfume que desprendía, embriagándose hasta volverse loco.

Lamió sin escrúpulos la su clavícula y continuó acariciando su muslo, ascendiendo hasta su vientre donde levantó la blusa bruscamente. Nami chilló al sentir el frío tacto del pervertido y se removió asqueada en su aún inútil intento por alejarlo de ella. Pronto comenzaron a rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas, aferrándose a la cama; se dio por vencida después de sentir afilados colmillos del hombre sobre el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo la respiración para la acción que se avecinaba. En ese momento, lo único que deseaba era que Law y Bepo entraran por la puerta y la sacaran de esa situación tan humillante y amarga, no importaba si huían de aquellos sujetos o los mataban. Quería verlos y no separarse más del doctor hasta que Luffy fuera por ella, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ocurriera un milagro.

Lo que vino a continuación la hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y temblar de pánico, además de sudar frío gracias la mirada lasciva que Yamaneko le dedicaba a su entrepierna. El hombre desabrochó sus jeans y al mismo tiempo desabrochaba sus pantalones; tenía la intención de violarla sin que pudiera decir nada. No podía. La sensación de pánico la mantuvo inmóvil ante tal acto, en conjunción a lo cobarde que se sentía debido a su estado depresivo. Sus dientes titiritaban y sus ojos no dejaban de apuntar a la puerta.

—Te dije que me dieras cinco minutos —su voz ya no parecía propia, sino de un animal—. Te demostraré que soy mejor hombre que ese pirata de mierda.

Nami volvió a cerrar los ojos, resignada a esperar su tortura. Sin embargo, el sonido de un golpe seco y la liberación del peso sobre su cuerpo la hicieron abrir los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con un Yamaneko tendido en el suelo y el mango de una espada sobre las manos de alguien.

—¡Eres un estúpido gato! —aquella persona se encontraba furiosa, pero Nami se decepcionó al darse cuenta de que no era Law, sino una mujer—. Ella es nuestra manzana dorada, no se te ocurra manosearla.

Por un momento, Nami agradeció mentalmente a la mujer que había detenido el acto de ese sujeto, pero al próximo segundo se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban del mismo lado, así que no saldría tan fácil de ahí, o al menos eso pensaba.

No se esperaba que la mujer, sin darse la vuelta desenvainara su katana, cortando con maestría las ataduras d sus brazos y piernas, pero rápidamente se abrochó sus jeans y bajó su blusa, acurrucándose instintivamente. Era una suerte que aquel depravado no llegase a ver sus pechos desnudos.

—Vete —Ordenó la mujer autoritaria—. Trafalgar te está buscando allá afuera, en alguna parte.

Nami parpadeó un par de veces incrédula, era demasiado extraño que esa mujer la defendiera de alguien de su mismo equipo hiriéndolo, y que ahora le ofreciera la salida más fácil mientras acababa de decir que era su "manzana dorada".

—¡Corazón! —vociferó Yamaneko recuperado del golpe—. ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Dónde se encuentra Orquídea?

—¡Cierra la puta boca! —esta vez gritó hastiada—. Soy yo la que decide qué hacer.

Él no escuchó, se encontraba tan mosqueado que ni siquiera miró a Nami escabullirse en su costado y tomar su Clima Tact del suelo. Se transformó en gato de nuevo y se lanzó hacia Corazón Sangrante, con el objeto de herirla con sus largas uñas. Ella ni se inmutó ante la amenaza en la mirada del hombre, envainó su katana y, sin dejar de mirar a Nami, esquivó con agilidad el ataque y rápidamente se giró hasta quedar a espaldas de él, sosteniendo su brazo.

La navegante se quedó paralizada ante lo que sus ojos veían: con tan sólo hacer un poco de presión, la mujer estaba logrando adormecer el cuerpo de Yamaneko, hasta devolverlo a su forma natural e incluso, estaba a punto de desmayarse. Parecía que le estaba robando la energía. Finalmente el hombre cayó al suelo inconsciente.

¿Otra fruta del Diablo?

Si era así, estaba segura de que no quería ver su habilidad, ni mucho menos acercarse a ella. En esa isla todos parecían estar completamente locos y aquella mujer aparentaba ser bastante poderosa, pues con tan sólo un movimiento, había logrado dejar fuera de combate a un hombre sumamente fuerte.

—Que no se te olvide quién es la que manda.

Nami aprovechó el momento de distracción entre ambos para correr hacia la salida, no le importaba que la hubieran dejado libre sin dar una explicación, poca era su curiosidad por saber. No obstante, se detuvo en seco al escuchar de nuevo aquella voz llamarla. No supo porqué se dio media vuelta para encarar a la mujer.

Se sorprendió al ver aquellos ojos, mirarla profundamente.

—¿T-tú?

—Gata ladrona —llamó una vez más—. Te dejaré escapar ésta única ocasión. Quiero hacer una persecución realmente divertida y entretenida... Pero recuerda esto: la próxima vez que te vea, no seré tan amable contigo y dejaré que el idiota de Tora haga contigo, lo mismo que quiso hacer Yamaneko. Y una cosa más, ni una palabra de esto a Trafalgar. Tenemos en nuestras manos a Monkey D. Luffy, sólo basta con que ponga un pie en la isla y una palabra tuya acerca de esto.

No se detuvo a pensar dos veces el que la dejara escapar, tampoco la magnitud del odio que esa desprendía hacia ella y el aura de ira que emanaba de su aparente rostro dulce. Tan pronto como terminó la advertencia, salió disparada hacia la salida sin mirar atrás; ni siquiera volteó hacia las paredes del largo pasillo ascendiente, llegando a tropezar un par de veces con los escalones debido a su torpeza al correr.

Llegó a la entrada principal y se sorprendió de que nadie la estuviera custodiando, incluso estaba abierta, como si estuviese esperando a que saliera de una vez. Eso era una gran suerte para ella, sin embargo, la otra chica no se encontraba ya ni rondaba cerca. Quizás había decidido marcharse después de que Corazón Sangrante llegara.

—¡Nami!

La navegante finalmente se detuvo y paseó su vista desesperada por encontrar al dueño de esa inconfundible voz. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al divisar la silueta del capitán pirata y el oso polar acercarse a ella con rapidez, así que ella los imitó.

—¡Law!

El cirujano se quedó estático a continuación. Sin previo aviso, Nami se abalanzó a sus brazos cuando por fin acortaron la distancia, pero eso no fue lo que lo dejó perplejo; pocos segundos después, la chica rompió en llanto mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza. No hizo el esfuerzo por consolarla o siquiera corresponder al abrazo, simplemente se quedó en silencio dejando que ella se desahogara.

Ulteriormente, sus sollozos se estabilizaron y el temblor disminuyó hasta que se sintió más calmada. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y suspiró; levantó la vista hacia el moreno, quien la miraba fijamente con una expresión de incomodidad.

—Señorita Nami, te he-

—Prométeme algo, Trafalgar —interrumpió ella, mientras se alejaba unos pasos de él—. No me dejes sola. No mientras no estén mis nakamas a mi lado.

Law no respondió, al contrario, desvió su vista y caminó perezosamente en sentido contrario; Bepo sólo los observaba con duda y se limitó a seguirlo por detrás, sin decir una sola palabra. Nami suspiró derrotada y caminó en la misma dirección que el cirujano con la mirada gacha. Sabía de antemano que hacerle ese tipo de peticiones sólo le traería su rechazo. Él no era un hombre que hiciera el rol de guardaespaldas de nadie, mucho menos si se trataba de una enemiga.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que él se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo como médico: no separarse de ella hasta que estuviera curada.

* * *

Zoro no era un hombre muy inteligente y mucho menos tenía agudo su sentido de orientación, era por eso que siempre terminaba en el lugar contrario a su destino, incluso en el propio barco. La única que lo ayudaba a no perderse era la propia navegante, quien lo reprendía cada vez y aumentaba su deuda con aquellas "desinteresadas" ayudas y, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, la necesitaba de nuevo para que pudiese guiarlo aunque fuera, hasta la cocina.

Esta vez, intentando llegar al cuarto de baño llegó hasta el cuarto de cartografía, donde Nami pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo los últimos días antes de que se marchara. Lo hubiera pasado por alto de no haber sido por la presencia del hombre de goma en la habitación. Completamente dormido.

—Oye, Luffy.

Movió con rudeza el cuerpo de su capitán, logrando que éste se levantara de golpe con el puño revestido en haki y le propinara un fuerte golpe sobre el rostro. Cayó de espaldas con brusquedad,, emitiendo un quejido de dolor, por lo que el despistado chico despertó en su totalidad.

—¡Zoro! —lo llamó quejumbroso—. Este no es un lugar para dormir, ¿te perdiste de nuevo y te golpeaste con la puerta?

—¡Fuiste tú el que me golpeó, idiota! —gritó el espadachín con una vena hinchada sobre su frente—. ¡Y eras tú el que estaba durmiendo aquí!

Luffy se disculpó con su nakama, se rascó la nuca al escuchar que lo había encontrado entre todos los mapas inconclusos de la navegante y carraspeo en cuanto comprendió la insinuación con referencia a Nami.

Zoro lo observaba de reojo cada vez que podía. El capitán podía llegar a ser un idiota cuando tocaba un tema referente a las chicas, incluso podía decir que con su prometida Margaret no era la excepción. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de la navegante era todo lo contrario, hasta con lo que no sabía de ella, lo averiguaba a como diera lugar. No había ninguna cuestión sobre ella que no quisiera saber. Y eso era lo que le preocupaba al espadachín.

—Luffy, quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que seas sincero —de inmediato captó la atención del chico de goma—. ¿Qué es Nami para ti? Últimamente pasas la mayoría del tiempo aquí o en sus mandarinos, hablas de ella más de lo que piensas y te urge pedirle perdón, cuando es ella quien debe pedirlo en gran parte.

—¿De qué hablas? —habló con escepticismo el joven—. Nami es mi nakama, la extraño mucho como cualquiera y acepto mi error con ella... La quiero como-

—Mientes —interrumpió con reproche en su voz—. Te he escuchado hablar entre sueños de ella. Te he escuchado decir que la quieres a tu lado, que extrañas sus besos y todas esas noches juntos.

—Si, puede que extrañe todo eso —reflexionó con una mano sobre su mentón—. Pero no siento nada más que —titubeó ante la mirada de Zoro—. Amistad... Nami no es nada más que mi nakama.

El de cabello verdoso gruñó por lo bajo. Además de glotón e inocente, su capitán podía ser completamente testarudo; aunque pocas veces lo viera de esa manera, le desesperaba que se comportara así con una de sus nakamas. Suspiró mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo, observó una vez más el rostro del joven y sonrió de lado.

—Nami se encuentra con el bastardo de Total, ¿cierto? —esta vez logró captar su atención, pero con el ceño fruncido.

—Si, yo confío en él y sé que cuidará de ella.

—Pues a mí me preocupa —encaró al capitán y se cruzó de brazos, desvaneciendo todo rastro de sonrisa—. Puede que la cuide, pero eso no quita que sea un enemigo. Sé que ella se puede cuidar bien, pero en este momento no se encuentra estable; en el tiempo que él se moleste o aburra, puede hacer con Nami lo que él quiera. En su estado, ella puede ser manipulada fácilmente.

Fue entoces cuando Luffy abrió los ojos como platos y tragó grueso en cuanto escuchó esas palabras. Se levantó de golpe, dispuesto a salir disparado hacia la cubierta para ordenar a Franky que acelerara el curso del barco, sin embargo, el espadachín lo tomó de la camisa antes de que pudiera salir.

—¡Suéltame, Zoro! —exclamó enfadado, intentando liberarse del agarre—. ¡Nadie toca a mi Nami!

—Oh, ¿tu Nami? —tarareó acusador Zoro, mientras afianzaba su agarre—. ¿Estás seguro de que que sea tuya?

Luffy tartamudeó, comenzando a sudar frío. Zoro lo aventó sin piedad hacia adentro y cerró la puerta con brusquedad, comenzaba a fastidiarse del comportamiento de su capitán.

—N-no quise decir eso, yo-

—Acabas de dejarlo claro, ¿no es así? —cortó indiferente el espadachín—. ¿Por qué no te dejas de juegos y me dices de una vez lo que sientes por ella?

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **[1]** Uni Uni es un abreviado de la palabra union en inglés, similar a la fruta Ope Ope de Law.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _¡Saludos, lectores! Hacía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia y me siento mal por ello. Realmente quise hacerlo antes, pero las circunstancias me lo impidieron... Espero que no vuelva a pasar._

 _Dejen decir que se avecina una tormenta, desde el descubrimiento de Nami sobre uno de los objetivos de los antagonistas, así como la charla entre Zoro y Luffy... ¿Qué creen ustedes que sienta por Nami? O ¿cuál será el otro objetivo por el que los persiguen? Hagan teorías._

 _Y bueno, para aquellos que siguen el manga, ¿les está gustando? En lo personal, a mí me está encantando, ya vimos que Brook sí que tenía cartas bajo la manga y Reiju es un amor; Pudding es una hija digna de una Yonkou y se avecina el reencuentro de Sanji y Luffy... Lloraré en el próximo número._

 _Y para terminar, hay un asunto que me está rondando y quiero compartir con ustedes:_

 _Muchos fans LuNa han estado hablando sobre la relación entre Luffy y Nami en la historia original, dando a conocer que Oda ha dado una infinidad de indicios sobre esta pareja, destruyendo todo ship LuHan y SaNa (que son las principales competencias). Yo sinceramente creo que ninguna de estas "pistas" sobre la pareja de Luffy deben de tomarse como relación entre estos dos personajes, ya que conociendo a Oda, se sabe que es un troll maestro. principalmente porque él dijo que ellos están "enamorados de la aventura", no digo que podría hacer cannon su ship algún día, pero personalmente no veo de esa manera a los mugiwaras, ya que ellos son y serán siempre una familia (otra cosa es que a mí me guste shippearlos). Me gustaría saber, ¿qué opinan?_

 _Y bueno, cualquier duda o comentario con respecto a esta historia, ya saben que pueden dejar un hermoso review, yo los leo todos con mucho entusiasmo._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

 **Sky In pieces**

 **Fhlaky**

 **Guest**

 **Eimy Darka**

 **SofiaLSAN15**

 _Sin más que decir, nos saludamos en el próximo capítulo. (\•3•)/_


End file.
